Shattered Hearts
by Soliepower
Summary: Mickie James was married to Randy Orton, but after a one night fling with TNA's AJ Styles can she overcome the blooming feelings she feels for the Phenominal One? Or will she let her failed marriage dissapear?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another Mickie/AJ fic....but this is a whole story! REVIEW and tell me what you think!!!**

**The story was inspired by a story called Who's cheating who? by MagdileanaO. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or any of the wrestlers**

* * *

Mickie stared at the body lying next to her. She squeezed her eyes shut, partially in hopes that he would disappear and partially because of the headache that was throbbing in her head-thanks to the hangover she had from the night before.

She slowly got up and reached for her bra and panties that were on the floor right beside the bed. Quietly pulling them on, she looked over at the sleeping form. She shook her head silently cursing herself for letting this happen.

Sure she liked him. Who wouldn't? His mesmerizing deep blue eyes, that sweet southern accent, and his sweet and funny personality--anyone would fall for him. The problem was she's married.

Yup, Mickie James had been married to the WWE superstar Randy Orton for almost 2 years now. Their relationship started off amazing. He was so tender and caring. He basically catered to her every need. But after a while, he turned into his on-screen Lady Thriller character. He'd go out almost every night and he'd end up sleeping with a different girl each time."

He thought she didn't know. He thought she was as dumb as the girls he slept with, but she wasn't.

She knew from the first time he cheated, and has know ever since. She only put up with it because she was dedicated to her marriage, even if he wasn't.

And yet, some how she ended up here. Quietly putting on her clothes from the night before, trying to make sure the sleeping man didnt wake up.

"How did I get here?" she muttered to herself.

"A cab brought us here." the man said.

Mickie turned to look at the man. The corners of his lips were rising slightly, causing a smirk to appear on his face. Mickie once again shook her head, and turned back to putting her clothes on. She dropped her high heels when she felt an arm snake around her tiny waist. She was pulled back onto the bed and turned to look at the man who pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Nothing." he shrugged, tightening his grip around her waist.

"I have to go." Mickie said, trying to pry the arms from around her slim waist, but he was too strong and she gave up.

"I know you do. You got a flight in 2 hours." he sighed, finally letting her go.

"Listen--" she was cut off.

"I know." he sighed again. He wasn't stupid. He knew there couldn't be a relationship between them, but he still hoped.

Mickie leaned in closer to him and placed a kiss on the man's lips. She once again felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"AJ." she groaned as she pulled away. He let go and watched as she pulled her shoes on and walked to the door. She turned one more time before leaving the room and smiled as a good bye. AJ nodded and smiled back, before closing his eyes.

He began to think back to the night before.

* * *

AJ, Joe, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Chris Daniels, Christy Hemme, Lisa a.k.a Tara and Mickie were all gathered around a table in a crowded club in Orlando.

It was Mickie's last night of visiting and they all wanted to have a good time. Mickie had some time off from the WWE, she was recovering from a knee injury and she decided to go to Florida to visit her friends Lisa and Christy who were working for TNA.

The week Mickie had spent in Florida was mostly spent hanging out with Lisa and AJ.

She met AJ a few other times she was in Florida, and they'd become pretty close. But this visit, they spent more time together than usual. They had even shared a couple kisses here and there, but they never ment anything. She was married after all.

They all were sitting in club, and Mickie and AJ were getting closer than ever. They were currently at the bar, getting 2 new drinks. They glanced back at the table and saw Christy and Joe snuggling close and making goo-goo eyes at each other. Lisa and Alex were sitting next to them and Alex was currently trying to talk Lisa into 'giving into her feelings' and sleeping with him. She was just shaking her head. Across from them were the two Chris' who were both shaking their heads at the couples across from them.

Mickie giggled as she felt AJ's hand slide up her jean clad leg. She looked up at him and slightly blushed when she saw him wink down at her.

AJ leaned down, close to Mickie's ear and whispered, "You're cute when you blush." This caused her to blush even more.

The pair walked over to the table and sat down as Christy and Joe and Alex and Lisa stood up.

"AJ, Joe and I are about to head out of here, can you make sure you get Mickie back to the hotel?" Christy asked, as Joe laced kisses down her neck.

AJ nodded as Mickie looked at the pair.

"I shouldn't go back to the room should I? Not if I don't want to have to listen and hear you two going at it all night?" Mickie asked, shivering at the thought of hearing them have sex.

"Yeah, you probably don't want to come back." Christy giggled as Joe whispered something, probably dirty in her ear.

Mickie looked up at Lisa and Alex and raised her eyebrow. Lisa looked down at her and shook her head.

"Seriously?" Mickie asked, shocked.

"What? He's charming." Lisa said.

"And hot. Don't forget hot." Alex added.

Mickie rolled her eyes and looked towards where Chris and the Daniels were sitting and noticed they were already gone. Mickie turned back and looked at AJ.

"Guess I'm bunking with you." she sighed.

"I guess so." AJ smiled.

When they got back to the hotel, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was like every little feeling they had for each other were coming out at that moment. And neither of them wanted to stop them.

* * *

AJ was brought back to the present thanks to the beeping of his phone.

He opened it to see he got a new message from Daniels.

**What the hell are you going to do when Orton finds out you slept with his wife??**

"If I only knew." AJ muttered to himself.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

T**hanks for the reviews, here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or TNA or the wrestlers.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Mickie was walking through the hallways of the All-State Arena in Chicago, Illinois. Her plane landed 3 hours before and she had to come straight to the arena. Now she was wondering around trying to find Randy.

She had been looking now for almost and hour and she was getting aggravated.

She finally gave up and walked to the Divas locker-room. She opened the door and dropped her bags on the bench. As she was sitting down, she heard some giggling.

Curious at who was making the sounds, Mickie quietly walked around the corner and peeked around the locker. It was Kelly Kelly, also known as Barbie and she was with......Randy.

He was leaning in towards her, whispering in her ear. She blushed and let out another giggle. Mickie could feel the tears well up in her eyes. When she saw Randy lean down and kiss her, Mickie silently sobbed, the tears now flowing down her face.

She couldn't believe it. The whole time she was on the plane and on her way to the arena, she was feeling guilty about what had happened with AJ, and here her husband was, making out with someone she thought was her best friend.

She thought about staying where she was and not saying anything, but the rage that had been building inside of her for the last two years was begging to be let out.

"What the hell are you doing?!?" Mickie yelled.

Randy and Kelly broke apart and looked at her. Randy's eyes bulged out in shock and embarrassment. He stepped forward, reaching out to touch her hand.

"Mickie..." Randy started.

"No. Just no! I knew that you were a cheating bastard, but seeing it is another thing! And you," she looked at Kelly, "You were supposed to be my best friend! How could you do this to me?"

Kelly smirked and rolled her eyes.

"It was easy. He's hot and you're a bitch who obviously isn't good enough for him. Maybe if you lost a little weight, Randy wouldn't have to sleep with me and everyone else to be satisfied."

Mickie's nose flared in anger and her face burned red.

"Yeah, well its better to have a little weight on the bone than to be an anorexic whore!" Mickie yelled.

Kelly lunged forward, grabbing strands of Mickie's hair. Mickie swung her fists wildly and managed to hit Kelly in the stomach. This caused Kelly to let go and stumble a bit. Mickie too the opportunity to punch her in the jaw. Kelly fell to her butt and grabbed her jaw.

"You bitch! You're going to pay for this!"

Before Mickie could punch her again, Randy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her out of the locker-room. All the way out of the door, Mickie was kicking, trying to get Randy to let go.

"Calm down!" he said putting her on the ground.

As soon as Mickie's feet hit the ground she turned and slapped Randy's cheek. His hand immediately went up to the burning flesh.

"I cant believe you! How could you do this to me?" Mickie screamed. The yells had gathered a crowd of their co-workers, but Mickie didnt care.

"Micks--it was a one time thing, I swear!"

Mickie chuckled and brought her cheek across Randy's cheek again.

"That was for lying to me! And that," she slapped him once again, "is for being a lying, cheating, cold-hearted bastard!" she was bringing her hand up to slap him again, until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and she began to be pulled away.

Mickie tried to struggle and get loose but she couldnt. The arms had a strong grip on her slim waist.

Once her feet were on the ground, she turned to see Cody Rhodes or Cody Runnels looking back at her. He offered a sympathetic smile and she shook her head, allowing the tears to once again begin spilling down her cheeks.

Cody pulled her into his arms and began rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

Cody and Mickie had been friends since he joined the company. Truth be told, she had a little crush on him when they first met, but she quickly got over it, and they became best friends.

Cody pulled away, "Are you okay?"

Mickie nodded. "I just cant believe it. I mean, I knew he was cheating but seeing it happen is different than just knowing. And Barbie, that bitch!"

Cody chuckled. "Believe me, I know she's a bitch." Mickie smiled.

Cody and Barbie once dated, until she dumped him for CM Punk, then broke up with him for the Miz, and then, she just slept with a lot of guys.

There was a silence until the locker-room door opened and a stage hand walked in.

"Ms. James, Vince wants to see you."

Mickie took in a deep breath and nodded, smiled at Cody and walked out the door.

When Mickie reached the boss' door, she took another deep breath and knocked. She heard a faint 'come in' and opened the door.

"Ms. James, why don't you sit down." Vince said.

Mickie nodded and took a seat.

"I already talked to Ms. Blank, and I think it would be best if you took a three month leave of absence."

Mickie's heart stopped beating. "What? You're suspending me?" tears once again began to fill Mickie's eyes.

"Mickie, you attacked one of the most popular divas in the WWE, you must be punished for that."

She vigorusly shook her head. " No, no she attacked me. She started it, after she was caught making out with _my _husband. She should be the one getting punished here, not me."

"Ms. James, I have witnesses that said you started it," Mickie cut him off.

"Who?"

"Eve Torres, Layla El, Michelle McCool and the Bellas."

Mickie laughed. "All of Barbie's friends! They weren't even there. They're just trying to protect her!"

"Mickie please. I understand what happened with Randy. Mr. Rhodes told me about that, and I truley am sorry, but we have several people all telling me you started it. I cant not believe them when they all have the same story. This time off is a good thing. Its going to give you time off to think about the situation with Randy. Just pack your things and head home. We are going to announce that you are injured to explain your absence."

Mickie sighed, feeling defeated, she nodded and stood up.

"Mr. McMahon, I just....I really didn't start that fight."

nodded and Mickie walked out the door, back to the divas locker-room.

When she opened the door, Kelly had an icepack against her eye, while Eve was fixing Kelly's hair, Michelle and Layla were talking about how to cover up the forming black eye and the Bellas were doing what they usually do....nothing.

Mickie rolled her eyes as all the women grew silent. She picked up her bags and the water bottle she set next to her things.

"You know Mickie, I don't blame Randy. You never were good enough for him." Michelle smirked.

Mickie shook her head and continued gathering her things.

"We all slept with him you know. Eve was with him twice last month when you were in California doing those house shows, Layla was with him a couple weeks ago, the twins were there last month and I well, I was with him on your birthday."

Mickie dropped her bags. She wouldn't let them see her cry. Instead she pulled out her cell phone and hit the voice record button.

"What did you say Michelle?"

"I said, I slept with your husband two months ago. On your birthday. He want 'stuck at the airport' he was with me." Michelle smiled.

Mickie hit the end button and pulled up her contacts list.

"What are you doing?" Barbie asked, annoyed.

"Sending Mark what this skank just said."

"WHAT?!" Michelle shrieked.

"Yup. Good luck with that." Mickie smiled as Mark or The Undertaker received the message and she grabbed her things and walked out the door, dialing Christy's number.

"Hey chicka. So tell me about last night. Is AJ truely phenominal." she heard her best friends voice ask.

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yup. I'm coming back. And before you ask, its a long freaking story."

"And you'll tell me tomorrow?"

"You know it."

Mickie smiled and hung, up arriving at her car. She began to pull it open when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Randy standing there.

"Micks..."

"Don't, or I will smack you again. You know, I loved you. I really did. But now, I see you for what you really are. And I am disgusted. I want a divorce Randy. You'll be hearing from my lawyer."

Mickie sat in the car and closed the door.

"Mickie, please reconsider. I--I love you."

Mickie let out a chuckled and put the keys in the ignition.

"You're funny, you really are. You know I can be funny too. Last night, while I was in Florida, I slept with someone else. And it was damn good." Mickie laughed at the look on her soon-to-be ex husbands face, and pulled off heading to the hotel to get all of her things.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's chapter 3.........**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or TNA or any of the wrestlers**

* * *

Mickie was now sitting on a plane back to the place she just left. They were about to land and was starting to get nervous. She called Christy when she got to the airport and asked if she could pick her up. But Mickie wasn't nervous about Christy, she was nervous about who she could be bringing with her.

Christy had a big mouth. And there was no doubt that as soon as she got off the phone with Mickie, she was running around telling everyone that Mickie was coming back. One of those people were probably AJ.

Mickie kept getting butterflies in her stomach, just thinking of AJ.

There was no doubt she was developing a little crush on him, but shes still married. Yeah shes married to a bastard, and is filing for divorce but she is still married.

On her way to the airport, Mickie also called her lawyer and discussed a divorce. Mickie was lucky, since her father used to be a lawyer, he convinced her to have Randy sign a pre-nup. So Randy wouldn't be taking any of her money or belongings.

Now Randy on the other and, didnt have Mickie sign a pre-nup so she could take anything from Randy's money to his belongings to even the house they shared.

Part of her wanted to take everything from him. He broke her heart and she wanted him to pay for that. But another part of her knew that she couldn't to that. She wanted the house they bought together and that's about it.

Mickie looked out the window as the plane touched down. She layed her head back and shut her eyes. Everything started to hit her at that moment.

Her marriage was over. She was suspended. She shook her head and stood up, grabbing her carry-on and walking off the plane.

She looked around when she walked off the terminal and was looking for her red-headed best friend, but she didn't see her. Instead she saw the last person she wanted to see. She saw the man that caused her to get dizzy, just hearing his name. AJ.

He looked up at her and smirked when they made eye-contact. He walked over to her and lifted the bag off her shoulder.

"Cris, couldn't make it so she sent me. Hope that's ok."

Mickie nodded as she began to walk to baggage claim.

"So, you want to tell me why your back? I mean don't get me wrong its good to see you, but I do recall you leaving my room this morning, saying you had to go back to your husband."

"Well, when I got to the arena where Raw was, I caught Randy making out with someone I thought was my friend. I mean, I knew he was cheating but I didn't want to see him you know?"

AJ nodded, but stayed silent.

"Anyway, the whore and I were having a little bit of an argument and she attacked me, so I fought back and gave her a black eye. Well, she went to McMahon and brought her friends and they all said that I attacked her, and since they all told the same story, I got suspended for 3 months."

"Woah, are you kidding me? Was Randy there for the fight?"

Mickie nodded.

"Why didn't he say anything to defend you?" AJ couldn't believe it. He knew her husband was an ass, but to let Mickie get suspended for nothing was sinking to a new low.

"Nope. But as I was leaving, he tried to talk to me and I kinda,"

"Kinda what?" AJ asked as Mickie lifted her 2 bags off the baggage claim belt.

"I kinda told him that I slept with someone. I didn't tell him who. I just said someone, and that it was damn good."

"So I don't gotta worry about him trying to kill me?" AJ laughed.

"No, youre good. " Mickie laughed as they reached AJ's car.

"So, it was damn good huh?"

Mickie blushed and nodded as she stepped in the car.

* * *

Mickie had been in Florida for about a month now, and she was doing better than she thought.

She had been in contact with her lawyer, and they sent Randy the divorce papers, but he was refusing to sign them. Apparently he wanted to work on their relationship.

She had been watching Raw, and saw how much the fans missed her, and that made her feel better.

Even though the WWE said that she was gone because of an injury, it had been leaked that the real reason was because of the fight. Not many fans believed it, but when they say Kelly Kelly's black eye, they knew it was true.

Mickie thought that they would hate her. After all she did beat the crap out of everyone's favorite Diva. But apparently it was also leaked that Randy had been cheating on her with Kelly and some of the other divas and the fans all began to take her side.

Mickie was sitting down with Christy, AJ, Joe, Traci Brooks, Kaz, Lisa and Robert Roode, watching Raw one night when the camera showed a couple interesting signs, the fans were holding.

One said, "Mickie can you kick Layla's ass next?"

Another read "Kelly Kelly sucks McMahon's balls." the fans also heard that Kelly didn't get suspend or get in any trouble and they figured it was because she was doing Vince McMahon 'favors'.

When they saw the signs, the whole room began to fill with laughter. Mickie was really starting to be happy again, until one week ago.

Mickie woke up one day feeling nausous. She shrugged it off as food poisoning, but she had been getting sick everyday since.

She was currently sitting on her bed in the hotel room looking at the calender on her phone.

"Shit." she muttered.

"Whats up?" Christy asked, walking into the room.

"Um, nothing." Mickie dropped her phone.

"Is it cramps? Cause I am about to die over here! I hate this time of the month." Christy said, flopping down on her bed.

Mickie shook her head. "Nope, its definently not cramps."

A sudden though popped into Christy's head.

"You haven't complained all week about having your period, and you're usually worse than I am. And our cycles are usually at the same time. Whats going on with you?"

Mickie shrugged. "Its probably off because of the stress I'm under."

"Bullshit. When was the last time you and Randy had sex?"

Mickie thought for a moment, "Um, about 1 month ago. It was our anniversary."

"And you slept with AJ a month and a half ago?"

Mickie nodded. She knew where Christy was going and hoped she was wrong.

"Did you guys use protection either time?"

Mickie shook her head.

"Mickie!" Christy gasped, walking over to Mickie's bed. "Do you think, you know you could be pregnant. I mean it would make sense. The getting sick, now your late....." Christy trailed off.

Mickie prayed she wasn't pregnant. Its not that she didn't want to be a mom. She loved kids, but she was at the top of her career when she left, and she hoped she would be better than ever when she returned. Plus there was the fact that it could be Randy or AJ's baby.

"Come on." Christy grabbed Mickie's hand, pulling her out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"The store. You need some pregnancy tests."

Mickie sighed and allowed herself to get pulled down to the car and to the store.

* * *

Mickie and Christy were currently standing in front of the pregnancy tests in the local convenience store. They were right next to the condoms.

Christy laughed. "I always loved how they put these next to each other. Kinda like a warning." Mickie looked at her perky friend.

Christy put on a deep voice, almost like a person's conscience "If you don't use one of these," she pointed to the condoms "You will need one of these." she pointed at the tests and laughed.

Mickie rolled her eyes and scanned the shelf, looking at the various tests.

"So, which one should we get?" Christy asked, picking up one box, scanning it over and then putting it back on the shelf.

"I have no idea. I never needed one before."

Christy laughed and looked at her best friend. "Well, I guess we could get one of each. You know that way if you get one positive and the rest negative then you'll know that you probably aren't pregnant. Plus you know a variety is always good."

Mickie nodded and picked up a test, when she heard a farmilliar voice.

"Hey ya'll what are you doing here?" It was AJ.

Mickie hid the test behind her back.

"You know, just shopping." Christy said, throwing her hands up in the air.

AJ looked at the shelf, they were standing in front of and raised his eyebrows.

"What for?"

Christy sighed. "Alright, Micks needs a pregnancy test."

"Christy!" Mickie yelled, her eyes wide.

"What? What else should I have said?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you could have said you needed condoms. It would be true. You and Joe keep going at it like rabbits."

Christy shrugged and grabbed a couple tests off the shelf and put them in the basket they had.

"Whoa, Mickie your pregnant?" AJ asked.

"No. Yes. I dont know, thats why were getting the test."

When Christy walked off to look at the magazines, AJ looked at Mickie again.

"Is, is it mine?"

"If I am pregnant, it could be, but it also could be Randy's."

AJ nodded and grabbed a couple tests too.

The trio paid for the tests and headed back to the hotel. When they arrived, Joe joined the group and the girls went straight to the bathroom with the 15 pregnancy tests.

Mickie some how was able to generate enough urine to take all of the tests. Mickie and Christy silently stood over all of them. Their results all the same.

"Ok, either all of these tests are faulty, or you're preganant."

Mickie sighed. All of the tests were positive. That cant be just a coincidence.

There was a knock at the door. "Girls, it has been almost 20 minutes. The tests have to been done by now." They heard AJ say.

"Yeah, what are you doing in there? Making out? Cause if thats it--I'm cool with that. Just I wanna watch."

"Joe, shut up." AJ said again.

Mickie sat on the toilet seat.

"What am I going to do? I'm pregnant, and I don't know who the father is."

"Well, who do you want it to be?" Christy kneeled down beside her best friend.

"I don't know. I mean if its Randy's he's gonna want us to work on our marriage, and I cant go through that again. But if its AJ's, the divorce is going to be hell. They'll use it against me, so Randy could keep everything."

"Sweety, you didn't answer the question. I mean you just said what would be bad about both of them. But you didn't say the good. Or who you wanted to be the father."

Mickie again shook her head, tears now flowing down her cheeks.

"Randy, he's good around kids, but I don't think he could take on the responsibility. And AJ, he is a good dad. I mean that's obvious with the way he is with his kids. He is the perfect father."

"So, you hope its AJ's?"

Mickie slowly nodded. And Christy smiled. She knew that her other best friend was standing on the other side of the door, listening.

"You should go to the hospital tomorrow, just to really make sure. You could find out how far along you are, that way you'll find out if it could be AJ's"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you only slept with AJ once, and it was over a month ago. So if you're farther than a month, you'll know its Randy's but if you are about a month, then you'll know if it could be AJ's. You could also talk about a DNA test."

Mickie nodded and stood up, walking to the door. She opened it and saw AJ standing there. She just nodded and walked to the bed.

Christy and Joe left, letting the possible parents talk in private.

"So, I know you probably don't want the baby to be mine, but I kinda hope it is. I love kids and I really like you Mickie. Plus my boys really want a little sister."

Mickie smiled. "Its not that I don't want you to be the dad, I'm scared of what Randy is going to do if he finds out hes not the father."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"So, you don't like me?"

"Huh?" Mickie asked confused.

"Well, I said that I really like you, but you didn't say it back. Do you not like me? Cause if not, that's fine. I know you're still not even divorced from Randy but if I am the father, the kid deserves to have a momma and daddy that at least like each other. You don't have to like me but--"

Mickie cut him off my pressing her lips against his.

When they pulled apart, Mickie said, "Its not that I don't like you AJ. Like I said before I'm scared of what Randy would do when he finds out about the baby. And if he finds out I'm seeing someone--I really don't know what he'll do."

"What do you mean? Would he hit you? Has he hit you?"

Mickie shook her head. "No. But when we first got together, one night we went to a bar and a guy started hitting on me. All he did was flirt with me and Randy saw. Later on in the night, I noticed Randy was missing and I walked outside and I saw that the guy had been beaten up. He never said it was Randy and nobody really had proof, but I always knew it was him. He just did that cause the guy was hitting on me. I can only imagine what he'll do if he finds out I'm dating someone."

AJ squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arm around Mickie's slender shoulders.

"Well, I guess we'll really have to hide the fact that we're together."

Mickie nodded her head and felt her chin being brought up and then felt AJ's lips on hers.

* * *

**I think is was the longest chapter I wrote for any story!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter you guys.......Its starting to get good.**

**Didn't do a check on this chapter, so sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE, TNA or any of the wrestlers**

* * *

It had been a week since Mickie found out she was pregnant.

Mickie had gone to the hospital and the doctors said that she was about a month along, so the father could be either AJ or Randy.

She also asked to take a DNA test, but she had to wait another month to take the test.

Mickie and AJ had made it official that they were together. They really hadn't gone out on a date yet, in fear of some photographers recognizing them, and the photos getting back to Randy.

Mickie was on the phone with her lawyer, in hers and AJ's room.

"Look, I know that this could hold up the divorce. But it might not even be Randy's."

"Well, that could also effect the divorce. That would be proof of adultery on your part."

"But Randy was cheating on me the whole time we were married. I slept with someone else once."

"Yeah but there is no proof Randy cheated."

"You mean other than the fact that everyone knows, and all the girls brag about it."

"There's no solid proof in that."

"I do have a recording of one of the girls talking about it. Could that be proof?"

"It could. I'm going to need to hear the recording."

"Okay, I'll send it to you."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later Mickie. I have a meeting with Randy's lawyer."

Mickie nodded and hung up the phone before walking over to the window and looked out. TNA put all of their wrestlers in a penthouse that overlooked the ocean.

Mickie knew Jeff Jarett from when she worked for TNA when they first opened and he allowed her to stay at the penthouse with AJ.

She wrapped herself in a sweater and gazed out at the water.

She never thought she would be here in this stage of her life. She never thought she would be married, in the middle of a divorce and pregnant with a baby that might not be her husband's.

Mickie turned to back around and grabbed her phone once again. She saw the clock said 12:30. She was supposed to meet up with Traci, Christy and Kaz to go baby shopping. AJ was out of town, doing a house show in Indiana.

Mickie had decided that whether or not AJ was the father she was going to at least own a home in Florida.

She loved it out there and it had become a second home to her in the past couple of weeks. Plus if AJ was the father, she wanted to be near him.

As Mickie was walking out the door, she decided to make the 2 phone calls she had been dreading.

She quickly dialed Randy's number. Her lawyer had told her that the news of her pregnancy would be getting out soon, and it would be better if she told Randy before he found out from someone else.

She got his voicemail and smiled. She was glad she wouldnt have to actually tell him.

"Randy, this is uh Mickie. Look there's something I need to tell you. Um a little over a week ago I found out I was pregnant, a little over a month actually. But the thing is you might not be the father. I told you about how I slept with someone else, well he might be the father. I'm going to take a DNA test, but I have to wait another month to have it done. Even if you are the father, I'm not going to put off the divorce. You put me through so much, and cheated on me so many times, I don't think I can forget that. If the baby is yours then we can work out some sort of custody agreement. Okay, um that's it. Bye."

Mickie sighed and dialed a second number.

"Mr. McMahon please, this is Mickie James."

"Mickie how are you?" Mickie heard on the other line.

"I'm good sir. Look, I was calling to tell you I'm going to need a lot of time off."

"Well why is that? Is it because of Randy? Because if that's it, then I can send you or him to Smackdown."

"No, sir that's not it. The thing is I just found out that I'm about a month pregnant."

There was a slight silence.

"Congradulations. How is this going to effect the divorce?"

"Its not. And before you say anything, Randy may not be the father. Its a long story, please don't ask."

Mickie heard Vince chuckle. "Alright. You're going to have to be out for the next 8 months, but I'm sure you want some more time off after that to spend with the baby. So how does a year off sound? You have another 2 months off because of the suspension so really you got about another 10 months off."

Mickie nodded. "That sounds great sir."

"What is your current address? I'm sure a lot of people want to send you congratulatory gifts."

"314 Sunset Lane, in Orlando Florida, appartment number 7."

"Alright. You take care of yourself and your baby. Oh and Mickie,"

"Yes sir?"

"You're going to be a great mom."

"Thank you sir." Mickie hung up her phone and walked into the baby store.

"Hey momma!" Traci yelled. Her arm was around Frankie or Kaz and Christy was currently stuck inside a pink and black crib.

"Hey." Mickie smiled and hugged her friends as she helped Christy out of the crib.

"So what are you needing?" Traci asked.

"Um about everything. Crib, changing table, clothes, rocking chair, like I said everything."

Traci and Kaz smiled "Well, lets get to it."

* * *

AJ had returned from the house shows and had decided to take Mickie out on their first official date.

The pair were currently sitting at a booth in a local diner. AJ was talking about his sons.

"You know, theyre coming to stay with me for a while. You're okay with that right?"

Mickie nodded. "Of course its okay. I would love to meet them."

"Excuse me?" They heard a quiet voice speak up."

The duo looked down to see a young girl in an AJ Styles shirt standing there.

"Can I have your autograph?"

AJ and Mickie both smiled as she handed a piece of paper and pen to AJ.

The little girl smiled and walked back to her parents who were smiling along with their daughter.

"What do you say, we go back to the penthouse? We could order a movie on demand or something."

Mickie nodded and they pair stood and walked to the door.

When they got down the street they saw some tour buses in the arena.

Mickie felt her heart quicken when she saw they were WWE buses.

"You okay Mickie?" AJ asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. Hey you're going to be in town in 2 weeks right?"

AJ nodded.

"Well, I have a doctors appointment and was wondering if you wanted to come with. I'm going to take the DNA test."

"Yeah. I'd like that. Hey when do you find out the sex?"

"Not until my third month."

"Okay."

AJ opened the door to the penthouse and allowed Mickie to enter.

"Mickie." The pair looked up and saw Randy sitting on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mickie asked. Both Mickie and AJ could see the fury in his eyes. AJ protectively put her behind him.

"Well, theres a chance of that baby being mine, and I wanted to let you know in person that if it is I am going to make sure you never get to see it."

"You cant do that. I already talked to my lawyer and if you are the father, we worked out a custody plan."

"Im not going to let my kid be around a whore like you."

"You watch your mouth." AJ said.

"Oh, this your new boyfriend? Huh, this the guy you screwed behind my back?"

"You seem to be forgetting about the fact you cheated on Mickie long before she slept with me."

Randy chuckled and walked towards the door. AJ and Mickie moved away, AJ was making sure to keep Randy away from her.

"If you ever want to see that kid, you better hope to god that baby is not mine." Randy whispered in both AJ and Mickie's ears.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**From here on in, the story is going to be told from the point of view of Mickie. I felt like it would be better this way.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or TNA or any of the wrestlers.**

**WARNING: I didn't check this so sorry if there are any errors or parts dont make sense.**

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Randy left and I was terrified. The way Randy was that night, I had never seen him like that. It wasn't that I was afraid of him hitting me or going after AJ. I knew that he knew the way to really hurt me was to go after the baby. That's what scared me.

I was scared that the baby was Randy's and he was going to try and take it from me.

AJ on the other hand, he was scared of Randy coming after me. He was sure that I was by himself almost all of the time, in order to make sure Randy didn't come near me.

Today was the day that I was going to the hospital to take the DNA test and to make sure the baby was healthy.

I was looking in the mirror, trying to see if my belly was getting any bigger. It wasn't. But I knew it would be soon enough.

I put my hand on my stomach and smiled. AJ came up beind me and also smiled.

"You ready to go?"

I nodded my head and I grabbed his hand, ready to walk out the door.

* * *

We were sitting in the office waiting for the doctor to come in and AJ was holding my hand.

We had only been a couple for a month, but from the whole time we knew eachother, which was about 2 1/2 years, we were really close. I was glad he was here for me and not Randy.

"My kids are visiting tomorrow, I was wondering if you were okay with watching them while I filmed for Impact?" AJ said.

I felt my heart skip a beat. He was trusting me with his kids. I never even met his kids, or his ex-wife. He was staring at me, I needed to answer.

"Yeah, that's cool."

AJ smiled and nodded his head. "The 5 of us could go to the movies, or go to Universal. The boys have never gone there before."

It was my turn to smiled. "Id like that AJ."

Just then the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Hey there Mickie. I'm Dr. Albertson I understand you want to take a DNA test."

I nodded my head.

"Okay, we're going to take a sample of the baby's DNA, and do you have someone we could compare the DNA to?"

"Yeah, that would be me." AJ said, raising his hand. I smiled slightly and felt my heart flutter a bit. AJ truly was one of a kind. Any other man probably would have run in the other direction if he found out there was a possibility of becoming a father. But not AJ. He was embracing it. I'm falling for him. I really am.

The doctor pulled out a needle and I tightened my grip on AJ's hand. I hated needles.

AJ looked over at me and gave me a comforting smile. The doctor moved towards me and I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping it would be over soon. It was. I dont know what the doctor did, I was trying so hard to focus on something else.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw the doctor preparing to take AJ's DNA. He was acting like it was no big deal. I love that man.......Did I really just say that? I guess I did.

* * *

AJ and I had left the doctors office and were heading to the mall. The baby was good and healthy and we should have the results within a month. When we get back to the hotel I'm going to call my lawyer and see if he could put a rush on the results, so we could get them sooner.

"So, do you want a boy or girl MJ?" AJ asked.

"I really dont know. I've always wanted a little girl. But if I want to have more kids in the future, I want to have a boy first."

"Why?" AJ asked my, his eyes going from looking at me to looking at the road.

I laughed. "Well, I'm an only child. But growing up, all my friends had older brothers. And they were all so protective of their little sisters. I was so jealous of that. And I don't know I guess, I always wanted my kids to have an older brother to protect his little siblings."

AJ smiled. "I felt the same way. But I do got an older brother, and he was protective of me. He saved me from a lot of pain growing up. And I gotta admit, I was like you and wanted to have a boy first do he could protect his little siblings. And I got that with little Ajay. Only thing is, after the first boy, I got 2 more." AJ chuckled, and so did I.

He really loved his kids. I hoped that I could be the same way with my kids.

We pulled into a parking space in the mall parking lot and began to walk to the mall entrance.

AJ grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the doors.

"So, you need stuff for the baby right?"

I nodded my head. It always felt so awkward when either he or I or anyone else would say something about _my _baby or about how _I_needed something for the baby. I cant wait to find out the father, so it wouldn't be awkward. Or at least I hoped the baby was Randy's it really would be akward, it would probably be worst than it is now.

We walked in the store and I was overwelmed with all the baby stuff. AJ must have sensed this because he squeezed my hand and smiled down at me. He then pulled me over to the new born clothing.

Since we didn't know the sex yet, AJ and I looked at the omni-sex colors of clothes.

I Laughed as I saw a white onesie with writing on it. I held it up and showed it to AJ. He laughed too. It read 'my daddy kicks butt.' I was looking for one that said 'my mommy kicks butt' but I couldn't find one, DAMN.

AJ and I both walked over to the counter with arm fulls of clothes. The cashier rung up all the clothes and looked at AJ and I.

"Your total is $246.50." I turned to get my credit card, but AJ grabbed my hand and shook his head.

"I got it babe." Awwwww, he called me babe. I smiled at that.

When we finished paying, AJ and I walked out of the store. "Hey, do you want to get something to eat?"

"Oh my god yes! I am so hungry!" It was true I hadn't eaten all morning, which wasn't good. I needed to take care of myself and the baby. I was just so nervous all day.

AJ smiled as we walked into the food court. I heard a scream and turned to see where it came from. It was a young girl, and she was running over to me and AJ.

"Oh my god, your Mickie James." I smiled and blushed.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Oh my gosh, you are my favorite diva ever! Is it true you kicked the crap out of Kelly Kelly, and thats why youre gone?"

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off.

"If it is, I am so glad you did. Kelly Kelly cant wrestler for shit. I don't get why anyone likes her. I mean I guess its cause she's just eye candy. I personally think that she needs to get fired, that way the divas who can wrestle, like you, Gail Kim, Melina or Beth could get the spotlight, cause you 4 really deserve it." The girls paused to take a breath. She was talking really fast. I had to hold my laughter in.

"Anyway, Oh my go AJ Styles!" She said finally looking up and AJ. "Are you guys like together? Cause I heard that you were married to Randy Orton, but he whored himself to just about everyone and if you are with AJ now, I think that's great."

I giggled at the girls giddyness and was about to answer her when I stopped. I didnt know what to say. Did AJ want people to know that we're together? AJ must have sensed this is what I was thinking and answered for me.

"Yeah, she is married to Orton, but they're getting divorced. And we are together."

"That's awesome. Anyway, I got to go but can I have your guy's autographs?"

We nodded and signed her paper. Before heading off for lunch.

* * *

My lawyer put the rush on the results, just like I asked him to and we were told we'd get the results any day now. Over the last week and a half, AJ and I had bought a crib, and changing table. It was a matching set that was black wood. We bought yellow bedding, figuring it would be good if it was a boy or a girl.

AJ had also talked me into looking for a house close to the penthouse. After 3 days of looking we found the perfect house. It was 5 minutes away from the penthouse.

It was 2 stories, with a basement. It had a master bedroom that had its own master bath. It had 2 guest rooms that both had their own bathrooms. It had a huge kitchen, dining room, a family room, living room and 2 more bathrooms downstairs. The basement also had a bathroom and an extra bedroom.

It also had a fenced in pool in the backyard and a few miles down the road was the beach. It was my dream house.

We had put the down payment on the house and I got it! I was so excited when I found out. AJ and I had already begun making plans. We were going to turn one of the guest rooms into the baby's room, and the other room would be for AJ's boys.

Yup, AJ and his boys were going to move in with me.

Oh, speaking of the boys, I LOVE THEM. And I'm sure they love me too. I met them and their mom on the same day, and I was terrified. I mean meeting my boyfriend's ex-wife scared the shit put of me. But she wasn't that bad. Her name was Wendy and was very friendly.

His boys, Ajay,Avery and Albey were adorable. Ajay is the oldest and he's 5. But he acts so much older than that. When we told him that I was pregnant, he looked at his dad and said, where was the protection. I couldn't believe it! I laughed so had, I started to cry.

Avery is the second oldest and he's 3. He loves to talk. And hes so sweet. When I first met him, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and said that he liked me. Ever since, whenever we somewhere, I holds my hand and tells everyone "This is Mickie and I like her."

And finally there's Albey, he's about a year old. When I first saw him I wondered how he was AJ's since he and Wendy had been divorced since a month after Avery was born. But AJ explained it to me.

Apparently one night Ajay was in the hospital, with a broken arm an AJ took time off to make sure he was ok. A little after he was released, AJ and Wendy had a night of passion, and Wendy got pregnant.

I was currently 3 months pregnant. This was about the time I should have been going back to the WWE. It had been announced on that I was in-fact pregnant, and I wouldn't be returning untill 2 months after the baby was born.

I was sitting on the bed in the penthouse with little Ajay sleeping on my left, Avery sleeping to my right and Albey was sleeping on my lap. AJ was in the kitchen cooking me some dinner, I was straving, when my phone began to ring.

I looked at the caller ID and say that it was the hospital.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ms. James? This is nurse Sanders at Orlando National. We wanted to inform you that we have the results to your DNA test."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

* * *

AJ and I put his kids with Traci and Kaz, and went to the hospital. My heart was pounding. The moment was finally here.

We walked through the hospital, to where the results would be given to us. When we walked into the room, we saw my lawyer, Randy's lawyer and Randy sitting at a table.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, the venom apparent in my voice.

"You didnt think I'd just trust you to tell me truth about the baby's dad is did you?"

I snarled at him and sat at the table. I looked up at AJ, and could tell he was not happy to see Randy.

After a few moments of silence, the doctor walked in.

"Ms. James I have the results." She handed me the paper.

I unfolded it and read the results.

"The father of the baby is...." I paused.

"AJ."

* * *

**I was going to have it end in a cliffhanger, but I decided not to be mean.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO OWN the WWE or TNA or any of the wrestlers**

* * *

AJ and I both sighed in relief. It was AJ's the baby was AJ's.

"No way. Let me see that." Randy said and leaned over the table, taking the paper from my hand. I smiled as I saw his eyes scan over the paper. I swear for a moment he looked disappointed, but I ignored it.

I looked at mine and Randy's lawyers and they knew why I was looking at them.

"Well, without the need to arrange any custody issues, I guess we can go on with the divorce proceedings. Mickie we should be meeting in about a month to discuss further issues." my lawyer said. I nodded and watched as he, Randy and his lawyer walked out.

I turned to AJ and almost jumped into his arms. I was so happy! And he seemed just as happy.

The doctor looked at me. "Well Mickie your appointment is supposed to be next week, but I'm open now. How about we find out the sex of the baby?"

I looked at AJ and we both nodded.

The doctor was looking at the screen, and AJ and I saw a picture of our baby. That sounds amazing. OUR baby.

"Alright, you wanted to know the sex?"

AJ and I nodded.

"Congratulations, its a girl." I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I looked at AJ and saw his eyes were doing the same. I knew AJ said he didn't care what the baby was, as long as it was healthy, but I knew deep down he wanted a girl. With all of his boys, I knew he really wanted that girl.

And yeah, I wanted a boy first but hey, with AJ's boys they could be the big brothers to my little girl.

The doctor walked out of the room to give AJ and I some 'alone time'.

"So, what should we name her?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"We got the next 6 months to think of that babe. Right now I just wanna kiss you."

"Well whats stoppin ya?" And with that he leaned down and captured my lips with his. This day couldn't get any better. I found out the baby is AJ's, its a girl and now I'm sitting here with the man who could be the love of my live.

* * *

It had been a week since we found out the DNA results and the sex of the baby. During the week, I decided that I was going to go to my house in Virginia and the house Randy and I shared in St. Louis in order to get all of my things so I could move all of it into the new house.

AJ was really reluctant to let me go on my own, but he finally agreed after a little 'persuading' if you know what I mean.....

All my things were packed in my house in Virginia. I was planning on keeping the house, so I didn't pack up all of my things. The house meant a lot to me so I wanted to keep it.

I was now standing outside of mine and Randy's house in St. Louis. I talked to my lawyer and got the okay to get all of the things that I could prove were mine before the marriage or I bought throughout the marriage. I also triple checked Randy's schedule to make sure he was no where near the house, so I could get all of my things without having to see him.

Walking up to the door, I silently unlocked it and walked in. There were beer cans just about everywhere. I looked to the left side of the room, and saw 2 pairs of women's panties, I know for damn sure neither were mine.

I heard a sound coming from the kitchen and saw Gail Kim walk out with a trash bag. Don't tell me she was sleeping with Randy too!

"Gail?"

She looked up and gave me a sympathetic smile. "Hey, AJ called and told me that you were coming up here. I heard some people talking backstage and they said the house was a mess. Apparently Randy had a party here last week. And since I had the week off I figured I would come up here and get the place cleaned up a little."

I smiled. Gail had always been and amazing friend. I cant believe I thought she was sleeping with Randy there for a second.

I walked the length of the room and pulled the former TNA Knockout in my arms. "Thanks G."

We pulled apart and Gail smiled at me. "You need help packing?"

I nodded my head, and the 2 of us walked into the bedroom and pulled out my suitcase. Gail opened the closet door and began pulling out my dresses, shirts, pants and everything else I had in there and laid them all on the bed.

"So, you and AJ thought of any names?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Not yet. But there is one name I really want. I've liked it ever since I was a little girl." I continued pulling my folded clothes out of the dresser drawers.

"Whats that?"

"Maddelynn. I don't know why, but I fell in love with that name when I was a freshman in high school."

Gail laughed."Did it just pop in your head or something."

"Har-har. No, I had a friend named Madison. And I loved how there could be so many nicknames with that, ya know. There's Maddie, Mads, anything. But I didn't like the name Madison per-say, so I thought of other variations, and came up with Maddelynn."

"That's cool. I always liked the name Graylynn or Gracie for short."

"Thats unique. I like it." I laughed. Gail and I had about 4 suitcases packed full of my stuff and we moved them to the top of the stairs. I had about 5 more suitcases in the car and some cardboard boxes, and Gail went to the car to get them.

While she was in the car, I looked around the house that was once, for a short time filled with love. Now all I saw was garbage on the ground, beer bottles on the table and the random pairs of panties lying around. I sighed and shook my head, walking into the living room and began pulling down some of the pictures I had on the wall. They were all mostly pictures of me and my family, my friends and my horses.

I smiled at the memories as I heard Gail walk back in. She put the boxes on the table and we started packing up everything in the living room that belonged to me. We packed up the pictures, some figurines that I had since I was a little girl, the DVDs and CDs that I owned and the video-games I had. We contemplated whether or not to take the tv, but decided against it since I already had 3 from the house in Virginia.

We decided to order some pizza and relax, while waiting for the moving truck to show up. Gail cleaned off a spot on the couch and sat down. The tv was turned on and the movie _Across the Universe _was on and Gail and I both hummed along to the songs. I turned to Gail and decided to start a conversation.

"So, how are you and James doing?" I was referring to 'The Cowboy' James Storm. Gail and James were dating when she was still in TNA, and he was the main reason she had such a hard time deciding if she should leave TNA for WWE.

"We're good. He was actually talking up to visit next week." I nodded, I remember he mentioned something like that.

"I'm kinda nervous to see him though. I mean it has been such a long time since I saw him."

I smiled. Gail was blushing and trying to cover it up by pulling her hair in the way of her face. We both heard the truck pull up and walked outside. We told the men where to go and what to get, and they did as we asked. Gail and I stood by and watched as my mattress, dresser, desk, computer, kitchen table, chairs, and just about everything else I owned were all brought into the truck. After everything of mine was put in the truck, I walked around the house and noticed the emptiness. I couldn't believe this was really happening. I was really moving out. The truck drivers were given the address and the directions to my place in Florida.

Gail and I hugged goodbye and she headed back to the hotel she was staying at. I grabbed the suitcases fom the top of the stairs and dragged them out to the car, thats when I saw the car. It was Randy's he was pulling in the driveway, and felt my breath get caught in the back of my throat. He stepped out of the car and looked at me with a sick grin on his face.

"What are you doing here Randy? I thought you were in Rhode Island for Raw."

Randy shook his head. "They gave me the night off. I have been working so very hard you know."

I nodded my head. "Look Randy I just want to get my things and leave." I walked back up the driveway and grabbed my last suitcase and tried to put it in the trunk, but it was too heavy. I wasn't supposed to do heavy lifting with the pregnancy, so I didn't know what to do. I suddenly felt Randy's hand come from behind me and pick up the case. I watched as he turned and looked at me.

"Micks, I'm sorry about everything I said about taking the baby from you if it was mine. I guess I was afraid that even if it was mine, you would keep it from me. I thought that if I said all those things, I could have a chance in being in its life."

I shook my head. Part of me believed him, but another part of me didn't. I knew he wanted to have kids. He already had a daughter with his ex Sam, and he wanted more. But the way that he kept threatening me about taking the baby it scared me.

"Well Randy, its not your baby so you don't have to worry about that." I sounded so bitchy, but I couldn't help it. After everything Randy put me through, all the lies and cheating, I didn't want to even be around him. I pushed my way past him and opened my car door and put the keys in the ignition, and the car came to life.

"Mickie, please I know I screwed up, but please we can work this out."

I chuckled and looked behind me before I began pulling out. "Sure Randy we can work it out. As soon as you clean up that house, clean up all the women's panties in there and drop dead. Then we can talk about 'working it out'." With that, I drove down the street and didn't look back.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter.**

**I didn't check it so sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or TNA or any of the wrestlers**

**Reviews are much loved!!!!!!**

* * *

AJ and I were currently sitting in the baby's room in the new house. It had been about a month since I moved out of the other two houses and this one was about ready to move into. The baby's room was painted a calming yellow color, it matched the crib. We had a rocking chair sitting right under the window that was on the far side of the room. The changing table was opposite the crib, a toy box was sitting to the right of the crib, there was a teddy-bear rug in the middle room and a black and yellow dresser right next to the door. The room was actually pretty empty.

We also moved all of the boys into their new room. The room was pretty big and somehow managed to fit 2 beds and a crib. I tried to talk AJ in putting Albey in with the new baby but he said the boys room would be fine.

The boys bathroom was a truck theme. The shower curtain had trucks filling it, the toilet seat cover had trucks, the garbage can, the rug, everything had trucks. AJ said that's what the boys liked so, that's what we got.

Mine and AJ's room was next to the baby's room and was decorated like most master bedrooms. The walls were painted baige. The king sized bed was set right across from the door in the center of the room. The bed spread and pillows were white and black. There were bed-side tables on both sides of the bed, and the one on the right had 2 baby monitors on it. To the left of the bed, was the dresser I brought back from mine and Randy's house. It was black and fit in with everything else in the room. There was a tv hanging on the opposite side of the bed,a black computer desk under the tv, with a lab top sitting on it. There was a huge walk in closet on the right side of of the room, and a master bath next to that.

The rest of the house was decorated with some of my things and some of AJ's. The house really felt loving and we hadnt even officially moved in yet.

* * *

AJ walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He placed his hands on my stomach and kissed my neck from behind, I smiled an looked around the room.

"What do you say we talk about names huh?" he suggested as we walked down the stairs, going into the living room.

Nodding my head, he and I sat on the couch.

"You already got one don't you?" He smiled at me, he knew me too well.

"Yeah, now I know you got the whole A thing going on, but I really like another name." He stayed silent, waiting for me to tell him. "Maddelynn." He was still silent. "I've liked it since I was little plus it matches my name, you know with the m." I giggled. Finally AJ nodded and smiled.

"Maddelynn it is. And I was thinking of middle names, I gotta say for some reason I like the name Rae."

"Maddelynn Rae. It's got a nice ring to it." I laughed. So there it is. AJ and I just accomplished something that takes some people the whole pregnancy to figure out......go us!

* * *

I was 7 months pregnant and my friends had insisted on throwing me a baby shower. I tried to get out of it, but everyone insisted that the person having the baby should probably show up to the party honoring the baby.

I looked in the mirror, "I'm so fat!" I heard AJ chuckle. I should be mad at him for doing that, but considering I say that every time I look in the mirror, I guess it is getting a little funny. I looked back at my dress. It was a spaghetti string, long blue maternity dress. It was simple, yet a little elegant.

AJ walked into the room and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "For the fifteenth time Mickie, and I'm serious this is the fifteenth time I have said this, you look amazing."

I playfully shook my head. "You have to say that. You know if you don't, I'll throw my shoe at you again." I laughed at the memory. About 2 weeks ago, I called myself fat and AJ laughed and said "Only kinda." so I threw my shoe at him. It hit him right in the center of his forehead,

"Come on. You gotta go." He said, pulling me out of the room. Groaning I followed.

"I don't wanna go!" I whined. AJ rolled his eyes and led me to the car. He sat me, I mean he actually sat me in the seat and made sure I didn't try and get back out. Then he got in the car and we started to drive off.

"I hate you."

"No you don't, you hate this party. I really don't understand party is in honor of you, why don't you want everyone to celebrate you?"

"Because, I hate the attention being on me. I have since I was a little girl." It was true. On my seventh birthday, we had this party at Chuck E Cheese, and the people told me to get on stage so everyone could sing 'happy birthday' to me. I ended up slapping the people who were trying to pull me up there and I bit my mom when she tried to get me to stop screaming. It wasn't very fun.

"Well," AJ said, pulling me from my memories. "Then this party is all about Maddie, and not for you. Just focus on that the whole night."

I nodded as we pulled into the driveway and AJ leaned over and pecked my lips lightly. "Have fun." he teased me. I poked my tongue out at him and walked up to the door of Gail's house.

"Hey!" Gail smiled when she opened the door. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. I turned to see AJ still in the driveway, laughing his ass off.......jerk.

I walked into the living-room and saw all of my friends sitting on the couches. Some of the people there were Trish Stratus, Traci Brooks, Christy Hemme, Lisa aka Victoria, Anglina Love, Velvet Sky, Miss Jackie, Ashley, and some friends from back home. I sighed and just hoped the party would go fast.

* * *

"Here, open this one next!" Trish said, handing me a present. The girls had gone all out. I got so many different outfits for Maddie. Some in pink, yellow, purple, some were dresses, shirts, pants and even skirts.

I teared open the wrapping and found a pink baby book that said 'Maddie' on the cover. I smiled and opened it and on the first page was Maddie's first sonogram. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. Only AJ and I had copies of those. Where did this one come from? I looked up at Trish and smiled knowingly.

"Its from AJ. He gave it to Gail last week." I smiled. I love that man.

The party was coming to and end and almost everyone was gone. Gail was going to drive me home, and as I was waiting for her to finish packing all the gifts into her car, I felt a sudden stab of pain coarse through my belly. My hand immediately grabbed my stomach and I hunched over in pain. Gail saw and ran over to me.

"Micks, whats wrong?"

"I don't know." Another pain shot through my body. "AHHHH!" I screamed.

"Come on, you got to get to the hospital." Gail helped me to the car and started driving. I was crying hysterically from the pain and from worrying about the baby. What was happening? I could hear Gail calling AJ and telling him to meet us at the hospital. I couldn't loose this baby. I just couldn't. I heard Gail calling me name, but before I could respond, the darkness took over.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun.......thats a big cliffy!**

**Tell me what you guys think is gonna happen to Mickie and the baby. REVIEW!!!---please**

**Oh, and the whole Chuck E Cheese thing......true story. It sucked**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright so the last chapter ended in a clifhanger, heres the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or TNA or any of the wrestlers.**

**Reviews are much loved!!!!**

* * *

My heart was beating so fast I swear I thought it was going to beat out of my chest.I was laying in the hospital bed, with doctors running around taking my vitals and checking my status. Another pain shot through my stomach.

"AAAHHH!" The doctors all rushed back over to me, asking me if I was ok, and asking how bad the pain was. Honstly on a scale 1-10 it was an 11.

AJ still hadn't gotten here yet, and I was terrified. All I wanted was for him to be here and the baby to be ok. I didn't understand what was happening. It was too early. I was only 7 1/2 months. This couldn't be happening. I let a few tears slip from my eyes, and looked up to see AJ walk through the door. He rushed over to me and put his hand on my forehead.

"Babe, are you ok? Whats happening?" He asked, placing a kiss on my forehead. I shook my head and starting crying more.

"I don't know. I'm just in a lot of pain. AJ I think something is wrong with the baby." Just then the doctor walked over to me and by the look in his eyes I could tell it was not good news.

"Mickie, I'm afraid to tell you that you're in premature labor. Now we gave you some medication in order to try and stop the contractions however it hasn't worked." My heart skipped a beat. "We have to prep you for delivery. We are going to have to perform a C-section, in order to ensure the baby's safety since she is so early. AJ, you're going to have to wait outside."

AJ kissed my cheek and held his forehead against mine. He whispered 'I love you' and walked out the door. The tears were streaming down my face. I really couldn't believe this.

"Dr. the baby she, she's going to be ok right?" I asked. She had to be ok. She just had to. The doctor looked down and then back at me.

"We're going to do everything we can Mickie. Its time to go down to delivery now." The doctor put an oxygen mask on my mouth and nose and the next thing I knew, ever thing faded to black.

* * *

Everything was dark, my head and stomach hurt and I could hear people talking around me. All the voices were ones that I knew. There was Traci, Trish, Gail, Kaz, Christy, AJ and my mom and dad. I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't. I tried to open my mouth and ask about Maddie, but I couldn't. I couldn't move, it was hard for me to even breath.

I gave up and listened to what everyone was saying.

"I don't understand, she was healthy, the baby was healthy. Why did she go into labor so soon?" My mom asked.

I heard AJ sigh, "I don't know. The doctor said that this kind of thing happens. I just, I pray to god she and Maddie are both ok. I don't know what I'd do if they aren't."

All I wanted to do was open my eyes and find out what was happening with my daughter. I needed to know. I needed to wake up.

* * *

As I opened my eyes, the room was dark. My eyes darted around the room and I was searching for a sign of life among my friends and family. I looked to my left and saw Traci, Kaz and Christy all huddled together, asleep. To my right were Trish, my parents and AJ. Trish, mom and dad were also huddled together and sleeping, but AJ was sitting right by my bedside. He was holding my hand in his and had his head resting on my bed. I slightly moved my hand and AJ's head shot up. Even in the dark I could tell that his eyes were blood shot, either from crying or from lack of sleep.

"Hey." he whispered and used his free hand to push my hair back, out of my face.

"What happened?" My voice was coarse and my throat burned slightly, but I pushed that out of my mind.

"You were taken into surgery and have been asleep ever since."

"What about the baby?" There was silence. "AJ!"

"She's alive, but...."

"But?" There couldn't be a but. He was supposed to say that she was ok. She was early but she was perfectly fine. That's what he was supposed to say, but he didn't.

"But, because she was so early, they really don't know if she can make it." I gasped. AJ pulled me close to his chest and continued. "Not all of her organs were fully developed and shes not that strong. But the doctors said that they have her in round the clock care and are going to do everything to make sure she makes it out of here."

I tried to hold in the tears, but I coudlnt. She was my baby, my one and only baby. I needed her, just like she needed me. "I want to see her."

AJ shook his head. "The doctors said that you can see her, but not today. You just had surgery, you need to get stronger."

"Have you seen her?" AJ nodded. "How'd she look?"

"She was tiny, but she was beautiful, just like her momma." I smiled.

"She is going to be ok. She is." I said, I didn't know if I was trying to convince AJ, or convince myself. I closed my eyes and felt AJ's lips press against my forehead. I slowly once again drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and saw AJ sitting there. He was the only one there. I guess everyone else must have went off to sleep, it was about 7:00 am. AJ was sleeping, his head lying on the bed beside me and his hand in mine. I smiled down at him and tried my best to move without waking him up, but I could barely move. I hurt everywhere. My stomach hurt from where they cut me open. I would have to remember to talk to someone about the scar. My next thoughts were about Maddie. AJ said that she was tiny. How tiny? He said that she was weak, what if her heart gave out? No, I cant think like that. She _is_going to be ok.

AJ shifted slightly, and lifted his head and looked at me. He smiled at me and kissed my lips.

"I'm gonna go talk to the doctor ok? I'll be right back." I nodded my head. I looked to my left and saw my phone. It started to beeb and I saw that I had a text. I opened the message and was surprised to see that it was from Randy.

'I heard about you and the baby, I hope you and she are both ok. I really do. I hope you know that despite everything, I really do love you.' -Randy

I put the phone back on the table and looked at the door. I wanted to see my baby, I wanted to see Maddie. I didn't care if Randy loved me, that didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was my little girl.

My mom and dad walked into the room. I still didn't get what they were doing here. I hadn't talked to them since I told them about the divorce and that I was pregnant. When I told them that I was getting divorced they were really upset, but when they found out that I was pregnant with another man's baby they freaked out. They accused me of cheating and basically disowned me. Who called them? It couldn't have been AJ, he knew what was going on between me and them, besides he didn't know their number. It had to have been Trish. She didn't know about what was happening. She probably thought me and my parents were still really close.

My mom smiled, seeing I was awake and they both walked over to me. "Hey there, baby girl. How ya feeling?" She began to stoke my forehead.

"I've been better. What are you guys doing here?" I didn't mean to be rude, I just wanted to know.

"Trisha called us. She said that you were in the hospital and the baby was in trouble. We caught the first flight out." My mom looked over at my dad and he took over.

"We met AJ. He seems like a nice man, a lot better than Randy."

I nodded. "He is, he's much better than Randy. You would know that if you bothered to call or answer any of my calls over the past couple months."

I saw my mom swallow and my dad look down at his feet. " We realise that we reacted the wrong way, and we're sorry for that. We really are. We jus want our little girl back." I could see the look in my mother's eyes and I knew that she was serious. I nodded and she pulled me into her arms as easily as she could. My dad did the same. Just then AJ and one of my doctors walked into the room. Mom and dad walked out, allowing me, AJ and the doctor to talk.

"Mickie, I'm doctor Bailey. I was wondering if you were feeling strong enough to get out of the bed and move into a wheelchair, that way we could take you to see Maddie."

I practically lept out of the bed, or at least I tried to. I was still in a lot of pain, but I acted like I wasn't. I wanted to see Maddie, I didn't want them to say I couldn't just because I was in a little pain.

AJ walked over to the side of the bed and helped me into a wheelchair that was brought in. He wheeled me down to to the premature baby area and I was wheeled to Maddie's individual bin. There she was, my little girl. She looked so little and so weak. I pressed my hand against the glass and took several deep breaths.

"Hey there, Maddie. I'm your mommy."

* * *

**Is the baby going to be ok? What about Mickie and AJ do you think they can make it through all the stress and drama surrounding them?**

**Reviews will be much loved!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is where everything is starting to get good.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or TNA or any of the wrestlers**

* * *

It had been a month since I had Maddie, and she was getting stronger everyday. I had been released from the hospital and I was recovering the best that I could.

I was visiting the hospital everyday and spent most of my time there. AJ was there just as much as I was. He even brought in the boys so they could meet their new half-sister. I had several visits from people in the WWE. All of them brought gifts for either me or Maddie.

I was currently sitting in a resturant in Orlando. Traci and Kaz talked me into leaving the hospital and go out to lunch with them.

As much as I wanted to stay with Maddie, I knew that I needed to get out. I had barley eaten in the last month, barley slept and I really needed to start seeing people.

I was on my second hot dog and looked up at Traci as I heard her laugh.

"What? I haven't eaten in the last month. I'm starving!" Traci laughed again.

"I know, and I'm happy to see that you really are eating. You have been a walking zombie this last month."

"I know, I'm just so worried about Maddie. Yeah, the doctors say that she is doing ok, but I don't know how to explain it. I'm just scared."

Traci nodded. "I know honey. I mean I don't know personally, but I know how it feels to be worried. When you were brought into the hospital, I was scared. You're my best friend Mickie, and I was scared that I was gonna loose you."

"Awwww, I'm you're best friend? You flatter me." I was trying to lighten the mood. Everything had been so tense lately, partly because of me, I just wanted everything to be a little better.

Traci playfully hit my hand and shook her head. "God, I love you girl." I smiled back at her.

We continued talking and eating when I got a phone call. "Oh god, its the hospital." What the hell were they calling me for? Did something happen to Maddie?

"Hello?" I asked, flipping open the phone. "Yes, this is she........What do you mean? Really? Oh, ok. I'll be right there."

"Whats going on?" Traci asked. She had a concerned look on her face. I smiled at her.

"The doctors said I could bring Maddie home." I couldn't believe it. Apparently Maddie was stronger than everyone thought and over the past ,month she has gotten so strong she could be released early.

"Thats great! Do you want me to go to your place and make sure everything is set up?" Traci asked. I nodded.

"That would be amazing. I gotta call AJ." I began to dial. This was the best day of my life.

* * *

AJ was holding open the door to the house, and I was holding the baby carrier, which was holding Maddie.

AJ's free arm was wrapped around my waist. As soon as I called him, he rushed to the hospital and we took Maddie home.

When we walked into the living-room we heard a chorus of voices yell "Surprise!" Both mine and AJ's heads shot up and we looked around to see all of our friends standing there with smiles on their faces.

I couldn't believe they did all of this. When Traci said she was going to get the house ready, I thought she meant she was going to make sure everything was clean, not that she was going to throw a freaking party. It didn't bother me, I was actually really flattered. I was happy that all my friends were here to celebrate Maddie's coming home.

Traci walked over to me and wrapped one arm around me and then looked down at the baby that was in the carrier.

"Hey there, princess. It's auntie Traci, you look so pretty. Yes you do." Traci made a funny face and smiled down at Maddie.

I laughed and smiled up at her. "T, don't take this the wrong way but you kinda sound like you're talking to a dog and not my daughter." Traci looked up at me with a mock-shocked look on her face, the she burst out laughing and agreed with me.

Everyone began to gather around Maddie and smiled down at her. She had to love the attention. True, she probably didn't even understand what was going on, but she had to see that everyone loved her.

I walked into the kitchen and found Christy standing there with a tall blonde woman that I recognized, but hadnt seen her in over 7 years.

"Taylor?" I asked.

The woman turned around and smiled at me. "Hey, cous. I heard you got knocked up." She looked up and down my body. "So, when are you due?"

What the hell? Ok, this bitch might be my cousin, but that doesn't mean that I wont beat her ass.

I heard Christy gasp and walk out of the kitchen. She didnt want to see the impending pain that would soon be put on my bitch cousin.

"Um, I had the baby about a month ago. That's the point with the party. She's home today."

"Oh, well thats great I guess. But sweety, I have to tell you. Um, if I were you I would focus on loosing the baby weight because honestly, I cant tell that you already had the baby."

Ouch. That hurt.

To be honest I always had self-esteem and body issues, and hearing that come from my beautiful cousin, my self-esteem dropped lower than ever.

You see, Taylor is a model. She's the tall, skinny, blonde woman that everyone wanted to be. Her hair was always straight, flawless and silky.

She had a tiny waist line, a flat stomach, big boob (fake boobs might I add) and she had no ass. She was the opposite of me.

"Look Tay, I don't know what you're doing here, but I really don't need to hear all this right now. This past month as been hell for me, and I don't your bitchy attitude to make it worst. So please, shut up or get out."

Before Taylor could say anything AJ walked into the room. The second AJ walked in, I saw Taylor's eyes perk up. She stood up straighter,

and pushed her boobs out as far as they could go. I had to hold in the laughter when AJ never even looked at her. He focused on me and only me.

"Hey there you are." He wrapped an arm around my waist and pecked my cheek. He looked up and saw Taylor standing there and then looked back at me.

"This is my cousin Taylor. Taylor this is my boyfriend AJ."

Taylor smiled and stuck her hand out for AJ to shake. "Its a pleasure to meet you." she said in a seductive tone.

"Yeah." AJ turned back to me. "Babe, you wanna come and show everyone Maddie's room?" I nodded and the

two of us walked out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned Taylor standing there. The look on her face was priceless, I had to try my hardest not to burst out laughing.

* * *

A couple hours later, everyone had left except Taylor. AJ and I had put Maddie in her crib that we moved into our room and the three of us were sitting in the living-room.

"So, Taylor what brings you to Florida?" I asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Well, my mom told me about the baby and I decided to visit."

AJ nodded his head, but I just stared at him. I may have not seen Taylor in 7 years, but I still knew all about her. She was the same way when we were younger. It was all about her. If something was happening with someone else, she would somehow make it about her.

When I was 12, I won second place in horseback riding, Taylor got third but threw a fit and they gave her a first place ribbon instead.

When I joined to WWE, she announced she was going to model and on my first night on the WWE, she convinced everyone in the family to go to New York and spend the weekend with her instead of coming to watch me. It wouldn't have bothered me so much if there was a reason why she wanted them all up there, but there wasn't. It also would have been fine if they watched the debut on tv, but Taylor 'forgot' about the time and they missed it.

I really hate her.

"Whats the real reason Tay?" She looked at me confused.

"Ok, well you know about my boyfriend Kevin?" I nodded, my mom mentioned him not that long ago. Apparently he was some famous photographer.

"Well, apparently he was not paying his taxes or something, so now hes in jail. And the appartment was taken away from me, so I'm kinda like homeless." She looked at me with her big blue eyes.

Oh no. No way. I just brought my daughter home from the hospital after I thought I was going to loose her. There was no way I was going to let her move in here.

"I was hoping that I could stay here fore a little while, just till I get back on my feet." She gave us a hopeful smile.

I looked over at AJ, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we do have the guest room in the basement. She could always stay there."

Why did AJ always have to be so damn nice?

I nodded. "I guess that would be ok. But only for a little while."

Taylor smiled and jumped up, wrapping AJ in her arms.

This was going to be hell.

* * *

**What are your thoughts on Taylor?**

**Reviews are much loved!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SO I gotta say, I created Taylor and I really don't like her....lol**

**I wrote this while watching the Blackhawks vs Canucks game 2 and wasn't really paying attention to what I was writing so sorry if there are any mistakes or if at parts it doesn't make sense...........GO HAWKS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or TNA or any of the wrestlers.**

* * *

I don't know why I agreed to let Taylor stay in my house. I guess I did it for AJ. He's such a nice guy with such a great heart I guess, if that's what he wanted to do, I should agree to it.

Taylor had only lived here for one day and she was already complaining. She was currently going on and on about how she barley slept because Maddie kept her up all night. Maddie is a month old, what does she expect?

"She was crying like every five minutes. You have got to teach her not to do that." she said, scooping some of her pancakes into her mouth.

AJ, who was sitting next to me and across from Taylor, choked on the food he was eating. "Um, Taylor, Maddie is only a month old. She's gonna cry through the night, its just what she does." I could tell that even AJ was getting annoyed with Taylor.

Taylor just rolled her eyes and kept eating. The three of us sat in silence as we continued eating and Maddie slept. Taylor stood up and walked out of the kitchen, announcing she was gonna 'hang by the pool and then go shopping.'

"She has got to go!" I said as she walked out the door. AJ nodded and shook his head.

"Its my fault shes here. I should have checked with you before I agreed to let her stay." AJ stood up and cleared the table.

"Yeah, well I cant blame you. Taylor has a way with squirming her way into where she doesnt belong." I stood up and helped him put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Hey, I got the boys tomorrow and the next two weeks. What do you say you, me, the boys and Maddie go to Disney World? The boys love it there and I'm sure Maddie will too."

It was a good idea, but I was scared about Maddie. Would it be ok for her to go out this early? I think AJ could tell I was scared and he patted my shoulders.

"The doctor said that Maddie was ok to be out in the fresh air. He actually said that we should introduce nature to her. You don't have to worry, she'll be fine."

I sighed and turned around, resting my head on AJ's chest. "That does sound like a good idea. I guess it would be fun."

AJ smiled and kissed my lips. I just hope Taylor doesn't try to sneak her way into our family day.

.................................................................................................................................................................................

I was currently standing in front of the mirror in mine and AJ's bedroom. AJ was downstairs with the boys and Maddie, getting them all ready for Disney World. Luckily Taylor left early this morning and doesn't know where we're going, so she wont be worming her way into everything. But something she said when we first saw each other was really starting to bug me. She called me fat. And she was right. With everything that had happened in the last month, I never had a chance to go to the gym and try to get back into shape. I wasn't fat, fat but I still had a lot of the baby weight.

I sighed, pulling down my pink WWE Diva shirt, hoping it would over the fat. I smiled when I saw AJ walk into the room with Maddie in his arms. I walked over and AJ handed me Maddie. I looked down at her and smiled. She was so beautiful. She had a mix of mine and AJ's looks. She had AJ's blue eyes, my button nose, AJ's tiny mouth and my honey colored hair.

Maddie was currently wearing a white and pink onsie with a white headband. Her tiny hand wrapped around my pinky and I swear I felt my heart melt.

AJ and I finished getting everything together, got the kids ready and then went to the car. When I was putting Maddie's baby-carrier in the backseat, I looked up and I swore that I saw a very familiar black SUV, Randy's SUV. Thinking it was my imagination, I shrugged it off and climbed into the front seat.

"You guys ready for some fun today?" AJ asked the boys. A chorus of 'yeahs!' were heard from the backseat. I knew I was ready to cut loose and have some fun.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................

"Mickie, Mickie look! Its Minnie Mouse!" Little Ajay yelled at me, pulling on my hand. I chuckled and allowed him to pull me and the stroller holding Maddie over to the character. AJ and the other two boys were getting food and I was left with Ajay and Maddie. Ajay just about jumped into Minnie's arms and I smiled and pulled out my camera.

"Say cheese Ajay." Ajay smiled and said cheese as I snapped a picture. Minnie put him back on the ground and gave him a hug. I smiled at the sight. Little Ajay really reminded me of his dad. He had such a cute smile and a boyish charm. There was something about both him and his father that pulled you in and made you want to spend the rest of your life with him. Ajay grabbed back onto my hand and we walked back over to the table. I looked down at Maddie who was silently sleeping and sat down in a chair right next to Ajay and the stroller.

I pulled out a coloring book that AJ and I pack and gave it to Ajay. I also gave his some crayons and watched as he began to color. I looked up, searching the crowd for AJ but instead I saw something that scared me.

I saw Randy.

Or at least I think it was Randy. He had the same shaved head that Randy does, he was tall, tan and wearing the same style clothes and sunglasses that Randy usually wore. The man was just staring at me and the kids. A crowd of people walked in front of him and when the area cleared he was gone. I shook my head in disbelief. It couldn't have been Randy. I haven't talked to him since I signed the divorce papers, which was about a month ago. Maybe that was him, and he was here to tell me that he signed them too? But why would he follow us to Disney World in order to do that? I shook all of the thoughts out of my head when AJ and the boys walked over to the table and joined us.

"You ok?" AJ asked. I nodded my head and looked at the boys.

"Wow, look at all that food! You little boys must be hungry!"

Avery nodded and handed my a container of french fries. "These are for you."

I smiled. "Thank you sweety." I took the fries and we all began to eat. I tried to ignore the nagging feeling that I was being watched, but I couldn't. I knew that he was there somewhere, but I couldn't do anything about it because when I looked around, I didnt see him. I just hoped that it was my imagination and tried to enjoy the rest of the day.

............................................................................................................................................................................................

Maddie had just fallen asleep and so did the boys. I still had the nagging feeling that someone was watching me. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, and that's when I saw a shining in the window. It was almost like something shiny or metal was there. I did a double take and nothing was there. I shook my head and walked into the living-room where Taylor was currently sitting. I sat on the couch right next to her and looked at the tv. I rolled my eyes when I saw she was watching 'Jersey Shore'. How do people watch this show it scares me. Seriously this show scares me!

Taylor turned at me. "You look tan. How was Disney?"

"It was fine." I didn't take my eyes off the tv. She may be my cousin but that doesn't mean that I have to like or look at her.

"Thats good. Ok, so like I'm probably going to be out of here within a day or too."

That caught my interest, I turned and looked at her. "So you found somewhere else to go."

She nodded. "Yup, I met someone a couple weeks ago. I didn't want to jinx it, so I never said anything but today he asked me to move in with him, so I'll be going there."

"Thats great." I nodded. Just then Taylor turned off the tv and stood up, I did the same.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I had a long day." She winked and walked out the door. I rolled my eyes at her as she walked out. She was such a lazy bitch, what could get her so tired......oh, ew! That boyfriend must have a good gag-reflex.

I walked back into the kitchen and I again saw something in the window. I again shook my head and kept walking up the stairs and into mine and AJ's room. I saw him check on Maddie, and then walk over to the bed. I laid down right next to him.

"The boys are out and so is Maddie." he said. I nodded against his chest, which I had my head resting on.

"I was just downstairs Taylor is going to bed. I checked the doors. All are locked and the alarm is on." I felt AJ nod as well.

"Are you ok? You've seemed tense and on-edge since Disney World."

I sighed, I had to tell him what I saw or what I thought I saw. "When you and the boys were getting food, I swear I saw Randy at Disney. And he was just staring at me. Now I don't know if it was him or not, but this morning before we left I saw a car that looked just like his. And just a couple minutes ago when I was down stairs I thought I saw something in the window."

"Why didnt you tell me this before?" he sounded mad.

"I thought I was just imagining things."

"I'm sure that's what it was. Randy knows the baby is mine and you don't want to be with him. There's no reason for him to be here."

"I guest you're right." I closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

About an hour and a half later, I was suddenly awoken by a loud blaring noise. I jumped out of bed and AJ did the same.

"Its the alarm. Grab Maddie and go into the boy's room." he said. I nodded my head. I was terrified. It had always been a huge fear of mine to have someone break into the house, especially at night. I picked up Maddie, who was currently crying and walked behind AJ, and into the boy's room. I turned, expecting to see AJ there with me, but was surprised when he wasn't. He must have gone downstairs. What the hell is wrong with him? We have no idea why the alarm is going off and he goes downstairs where there could be bloodthristy killers or rapists.

I walked over to the boys and tried to calm them down. They were all currently freaking out. To be honest, so was I.

I heard the alarm shut off and AJ yell ok. I told the boys to stay put and I walked down the stairs with Maddie still in my arms.

I walked into the kitchen and saw AJ and Taylor both looking at glass that was shattered on the floor.

"I think someone tried to break in." Taylor said when she saw me walk in.

I nodded and turned to look at her. "You ok?"

This time she nodded. "Yeah, just a little freaked out."

AJ looked from the floor to the glass door which had a hole in it. "I don't know what whoever did this was thinking. They smashed a hole in the middle of the door. Its no where near the handle."

"That means that if someone else comes along, they cant get in right?" I didnt want anyone else coming along.

"I don't think anyone else will come along. It's late. And whoever did this knows that we have an alarm, so I doubt they will come back. I'll fix the hole in the morning. Lets get back to bed."

Taylor nodded and went back downstairs. AJ wrapped his arm around me and led me upstairs. I put Maddie back in her crib and she quickly fell back asleep.

I laid back on the bed and AJ got in next to me. "I saw someone before. I told you. It had to be Randy."

AJ wrapped his arm around me and tried to calm me down. "I doubt that. But if it will make you feel better, we could go to the police station tomorrow and you can get an order of protection."

I nodded and closed my eyes again. That's when I heard the door open. AJ and I both looked up and saw the boys all standing there, Albey in Ajay's arms.

"Could we sleep in here with you? We're scared."

AJ and I both nodded and made room for the boys.

* * *

**Mickie's fear is one of my biggest fears too. **

**Who do you think broke in? Randy? One of his friends? Another wrestler or just a random criminal? Tell me what you think in a REVIEW!!!!--they are much loved**


	11. Chapter 11

**So a lot of you guys said that Randy is the one behind it all......I guess you'll find out**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or TNA or any of the wrestlers**

* * *

I was so on edge. Every little noise made me jump. AJ had patched up the door, and the glass was cleaned up but the memory of last night was still there. It couldn't be a coincidence. I mean, I saw who I thought was Randy at Disney World, I saw what looked like his car on my street and before I went to bed I saw something or someone in the window. Then after all of that someone tries to break into the house.

I looked down at Maddie who was sitting in her baby seat and smiled at her. She reminded me so much of her dad. AJ was always smiling. No matter what was going on he had a smile on her face. Maddie was the same way. She was always giggling and smiling at whoever she was with.

"Open up baby girl." I said to her, holding up the bottle of milk, trying to feed her. She didn't do what I said, so I took the initiative and put the bottle in her mouth manually.

"Hey." Taylor walked into the kitchen with her bags on her arms.

"You leaving?" I asked. I prayed she was going to say yes.

"Yup." I swear I thought I heard music play. This day just got so much better. "Hey, thanks for letting me stay here. Most people would have turned me down, in fact most people did. It meant a lot to me that you let me stay."

I nodded and stood up. She went to hug me, and surprisingly I let her.

"Well, I got to go. Give AJ a kiss for me." She winked at me. Just when I was starting to like her she goes and pisses me off.

I sat back down and heard thuds coming from the staircase, signalling that the boys were up and coming down stairs.

"Hi Mickie." Ajay said. He once again had Albey in his arms and Avery standing right next to him. They walked over to the table and I smiled at them.

"Hey boys. You guys get enough sleep?" I stood up and walked to the cub board, pulling out three bowls and glasses.

"Uh-huh." Avery said. He looked over at Maddie and smiled. "Hi Maddie." He waved at him and I felt my heart melt. The boys really loved their little half-sister.

I poured Ajay and Avery some cereal and milk and placed it in front of them. I also got Albey some dry cereal and gave that to him as well.

I sat back down and continued feeding Maddie. "You not hungey?" Albey asked.

I shook my head. "I ate before. I'm not hungry anymore buddy."

"Hey, look at that all of my favorite people in the same place at once." AJ said, walking in the room. He sat down next to me and looked down at Maddie. "Hey there cutie. How you doing?" he smoothed out her hair and leaned down to gently kiss her forehead.

"Taylor left. She's going to her new boyfriends place." I rolled my eyes. AJ saw and laughed.

"Well, at least shes out of our hair. So, its Impact tonight. You guys all want to come down and watch?" I hesitated before nodding my head.

Its not that I didn't want to go, its just I know what its like backstage at a wrestling arena. You never know who is sick or what kind of conditions everything is in. Maddie's only 3 months old. I don't want her getting sick, especially after what we went through when she was first born.

"She's gonna be ok. You don't have to worry." AJ said. It seemed like he always knew what I was thinking. I hated it!

"I know, I know." I heard the doorbell ring and stood up. I looked back and saw AJ and the boys all playing peek-a-boo with Maddie. I chuckled at the sight.

Opening the door, I saw my lawyer standing there. "Mr. Hearst, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to give you the good news in person, Randy signed the papers. You two are officially divorced." I was beaming. He actually signed the papers.

"Thank you so much Mr. Hearst." I paused.

"Whats wrong?"

"Its just, yesterday I thought I saw Randy on the street, and at Disney World and he was just standing there and staring at me. And then late last night someone tried to break in. I thought it was Randy but now I don't know. I was even going to get an order of protection but I guess I don't need one now."

Mr. Hearst looked at me. "I think you should still get that order."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why? I mean I have no proof it was him. And now the papers are signed."

"Mickie you don't think its at all strange that Randy put up such a fight throughout the whole divorce proceeding, and now the day after someone tries to break into your house, he gives up and signs the papers. I honestly think its just a ploy, a way to make you think he moved on but really hasn't. I'm not saying you have to get the order. I'm just suggesting it."

I nodded. He was right. "How do I go about doing that?" Mr. Hearst told me how to get the restraining order and then said that he would take care of it.

I walked back into the kitchen and saw that the boys had finished eating and were up in their room playing.

"Who was that?" AJ asked.

"My lawyer. Randy signed the papers."

"That's great." AJ wrapped his arms around me and I smiled against his chest.

"Yup. I also talked to him about the restraining order, you know just in case."

* * *

The boys, Maddie and I were sitting in AJ's locker-room along with Traci, The Dudleys, Kurt Angle and Christy Hemme. We were all currently watching AJ's match against Kaz.

"So, hows Maddie adjusting to being at home." Traci asked, turning to me and Maddie.

"Much better than I thought. She's still not sleeping through the night, but other than that everything is good."

"I heard about what happened the other night. Lucky you guys got that alarm system." Kurt said turning from the tv to look at me.

I nodded. " I couldnt agree with you more. I gotta tell you what happened terrified me."

"I would be scared too." Christy said. She was playing with the boys and looked up at me, she silently shook her head.

I heard the bell ring and looked at the tv, AJ had won. I smiled knowing he would be back soon and he would go straight to Maddie. He loved her so much. Even with her being at such a young age, she is already a daddy's girl.

Soon enough, I heard the door open and AJ walk in. He smiled as he looked over at Maddie who was in currently in Kurt's arms. He walked up, behind Kurt's shoulder and looked down at her. He smiled and walked over to me.

"Babe." He said before he kissed the top of my head, "You guys keep an eye on my girls. I gotta take a shower." Everyone silently nodded their heads as they watched the Beautiful People walk to the ring.

It was about 20 minutes later that AJ walked out and back into the locker-room. We were leaving early so I grabbed everything and said goodbye to everyone. We made sure to say goodbye to the boys since they were staying with Christy and Joe for the night.

I put Maddie her into the stroller and felt AJ take my hand in his. We silently walked to the car. When we arrived, I swear my heart stopped beating. Randy.

He was standing there with a sick smirk on his face. He was leaning against the hood of the car and was looking right at us. AJ pushed me and the stroller behind him and glared at Randy.

"What the hell do you want Orton?" I was standing behind him but I could hear the fury in his voice and could tell that he probably looked pissed.

"I was visiting a friend. I heard that someone tried to break into your house. Spooky." He chuckled, like the sick bastard he is.

"How the hell did you know that?" I asked, peaking around AJ's side.

He shrugged, "It was on the radio. They said 'late last night someone tried to enter the home of TNA superstar AJ Styles, which he shares with WWE Diva Mickie James.' That must have been so scary. Especially since that's one of your biggest fears huh Micks?" That sick monster he did this.

"Listen you sick bastard, we have a restraining order out on you and if you go near Mickie, Maddie or I, we will not hesitate on calling the cops and sending you to prison." AJ said. I had my head buried in his back and could feel the muscles begin to tense.

Randy smiled. "Why would you do that. Mickie you dont want that to happen do you? Dont you still love me? You know you do."

I couldn't say anything. I was so scared. I was scared for my safety, for AJ's and for Maddie's. I turned and looked at Maddie in her stroller to make sure she was ok. I felt the vomit rise in my throat when I saw Randy once again smile and wink at me.

Before I could do anything, AJ had lunged forward and his fist collided with Randy's face. I shrieked and that caused Maddie to wake up and begin to stir.

Randy was lying on the ground, his hand covering his left eye. AJ was leaning over him. "Listen to me, and listen good Randy. If you even think about going near any of us, I wont call the cops and send you jail. Instead, I will ring your neck myself. You got that?" I had never seen AJ this angry. Sure we haven't been together that long, but I had seen him angry, just not like this."

Randy silently nodded and stood up, walking away. I watched as he got in his car and turned to look at me one last time. I smirked and drove off. That's when I let all the tears fall. AJ walked over to me and pulled me in his arms, and held me as I sobbed.

This was not going to be the last time we saw Randy. I could feel it.

* * *

**Randy is really freaking me out. Do you think it was really him? Or was it just a coincidence? Tell me what you think in REVIEWS!!!!--they are very very loved.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm gonna upload another chapter soon. Tonight I'm gonna focus on the Blackhawks game. I REALLY hope they win! So here we go.....to those of you who have been reviewing THANKS!**

**I have to warn you guys in the next many chapters there is gonna be a lot of skipping around, and may skip several months.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or TNA or any of the wrestlers**

* * *

I was shaking uncontrollably. AJ had his arms wrapped around my shoulders and one of his hands was rubbing my back, trying to sooth me but it wasn't working. My sobs were getting louder and louder and I kept shaking harder and harder. I was so scared and so upset.

After what happened at the parking lot, AJ drove us home and neither of us said anything. I knew he was still too angry to talk and I was too scared. I knew that the second I said anything I would break down, and I did.

We got home, put Maddie to bed, and laid in bed. That's when AJ asked what I wanted to watch on tv. And for some reason, that's what broke me. I opened my mouth to reply and it was as if a dam broke from within me and I started sobbing. AJ jumped up and wrapped his arms around me and I just kept going.

"He's.....never.....going to.....leave." I sobbed. I felt his hand continue to make circles on my back.

"Shhhh, yes he will. He knows that if he comes near us again, it wont end well for him. Not only will I go after him, but there's a whole locker-room of guys at TNA who will be more than willing to beat the crap out of him.

I shook my head but didn't speak. I tried to believe that AJ was right, but something within me said that this was far from over.

* * *

2 months later

It had been 2 months since the run-in with Randy and everything had been pretty calm.

The restraining order was finalised as well as the divorce, and I hadn't seen Randy since that night in the parking lot.

Maddie was now 3 months and was getting bigger. She really was my whole world, along with AJ. He and I are great. Maddie and I go down to Impact every week and watch AJ in action.

There were only 2 bad things.

1. Taylor had called and announced that she was coming to visit.

2. The WWE was calling non-stop asking when I could come back. And the truth was, I didn't know. I mean, I love wrestling, but all I want to do is be with Maddie and AJ. And I know that if I start touring with the WWE again, I will never see them. I was given another month to make the decision and I didn't know what I was going to do.

I sighed and looked in the vanity mirror.

AJ had announced that he and I were going to go out for dinner, just the 2 of us.

My hair was down and curled. I had some light grey eye-shadow and light eyeliner on. I was also wearing light pink lip gloss. The diamond earrings on my ears shined in the light.

I stood and walked over to the full-length mirror. My black dress hugged my curves and ended mid-thigh. I had on a pair of sliver heels and smiled in the mirror.

I was proud of how I looked. I lost almost all of the baby weight, except in my boobs. Those things are still huge, which is awesome.

I smiled as I saw AJ walk into the room and wrap his arm around my waist. He was wearing a dark grey button down dress shirt and tan pants. His hair was matted down and had a light stubble, just how I liked it.

"Ready to go?" he said, kissing my cheek.

I nodded and picked up my purse, and followed him downstairs. In the kitchen Traci and Frankie were standing with Maddie, making faces at her which caused her to laugh. They were both going to take Maddie back to their house and watch her while AJ and I were out.

After giving them all the important information about Maddie, they left as did AJ and I.

When we arrived at the restaurant, AJ and I were quickly seated. His hand was clutching mine as we gazed over the menu. Everything was so pricey. Much more than what we had ever had before. I looked at AJ and smiled as I saw how his eyebrows furrowed when he was thinking of what to buy. For the first time in a long time I really felt safe and happy.

The dinner went slow as AJ and I talked and ate. One of the hot topics was whether or not I was going to go back to the WWE. AJ was being very quiet about the whole issue, and I couldn't tell what he wanted.

In my heart I knew he wanted me to stay, but he wasnt going to come out and say it.

"I'm gonna call Vince in the morning and tell him I wont be coming back."

"You don't gotta do that."

"I want to AJ. I think it would be best."

The dinner was over and AJ and I were still sitting in the restaurant. The candles on the table were glowing brightly. I turned to look at AJ and noticed he was kneeling down, on one knee.

"Holy crap." I said aloud. And I really meant it. Was he doing what I thought he was doing? When he pulled out a velvet box, tears rushed to my eyes and I realised he was doing what I thought.

"Mickie, you are so amazing. You are the mother of my daughter, and the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

I sobbed. This had never happened to me before.

I realised AJ was still on one knee and I hadn't given him an answer yet. I immediately started nodding my head, so fast it could cause whip-lash. "Yes. Yes I will marry you."

AJ lept up and sealed his lips over mine. When we pulled away and he wiped my cheeks free of tears, we heard claps fill the room. Both of our heads snapped up to see the entire restaurant smiling at us.

This was the start of something truely great.

* * *

The next day AJ and I somehow managed to drag ourselves out of bed at 8:00 am in order to go and get Maddie from Traci and Kaz's place.

When we arrived at the door, as soon as it opened it Traci squealed and pulled me into her arms.

"Let me see the rock girl."

I smiled and held out my hand for her to see.

"Holy mother of god AJ, you have got some fine-ass taste." She chuckled as the examined my ring. AJ smiled at her and walked past us and into the house. Traci was still holding my hand and I laughed at how hypnotised she was. Suddenly she pulled me through the door and into the living-room where AJ and Kaz were with Maddie.

She walked straight up to Kaz, still grasping my arm and thrust my ring covered hand into his face.

"I want one." she said. The look on her face was so serious. I looked across me at Kaz, and his face and turned pale and was beginning to sweat.

"Well, babe I uh......"

"No. There is none of that. We have been together for 4 1/2 years now and you still haven't thought of proposing. Now I want a ring and I want one now! Or you know, at least within a couple of months. If it doesn't happen, I'm gonna have to move in with these two," she motioned to me and AJ, "And Mickie is gonna have to learn to share AJ cause I will take him if you don't get me a damn ring!" She dropped my hand and turned to me. "I love you girl. And congrats again." She pulled me into a hug. "I am so the maid of honor." She said pulling away.

"Hell yeah you are." I said back, we to walk into the kitchen to begin work on the wedding.

As we were walking into the kitchen I heard Kaz's voice speak. "Thanks a lot man. Now I gotta go get her a ring."

"And it better be a good one!" Traci yelled from the chair she was sitting in.

"Yes honey." Kaz yelled back.

I heard AJ chuckle and then add "Dude, you are so whipped." Then I heard ad thud and figured Kaz threw a pillow at him. I shrugged and looked at Traci. She had 3 bridal magazines in front of her.

"Why the hell do you have these?"

"Well one, I have been hoping for Frankie to propose for a while now, and two AJ told us he was gonna propose and I wanted to be the prefect, well-prepared maid of honor."

"What made you think I was gonna make you the maid of honor?"

Traci looked at me and blinked. "Mickie, lets be serious here ok."

I chuckled and looked at the page Traci had showed me. She was pointing at a wedding dress. "Now, I've looked through these a couple of times and there are some amazing dresses here. Now some are reserved for me, and some are perfect for you."

I nodded and looked at the picture in front of me. I couldn't hide my grimace. It had to be the poofiest dress I had ever seen. I mean it was like a freaking cupcake. Have you ever seen those glass wine glasses? You know how they start off skinny at the bottom and just getting wider as it goes higher? Well that's how this dress looked.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldnt like that one. I wasnt into this one for the bottom as much as I was for the top. I really like the bodice."

I nodded. The top was much better than the bottom. It was a strapless, and had a beaded bodice. "I agree. I defiantly want a strapless gown. I don't know how to explain it but I already kinda have the image of the dress I want in my head already. I have since I was a little girl and was thinking of my dream wedding."

"What do you mean? You didnt get your dream wedding with Randy?"

I shook my head. "No. My wedding with Randy was a Vegas wedding. It wasn't like one with an Elvis impersonator or anything. It was just a small wedding with a few of your closest friends and family members. I didn't even wear white."

"What did you wear?"

"It was a yellow sundress that I got at a local shop down there."

"I never knew anything about your wedding with Randy. How did it all come about?"

"Well, it was when I had first started working for the WWE. Randy and I were out at a local restaurant with some of our friends and my parents. Halfway through the night, Randy turned to me and said ''hey, wanna get married?" I was so surprised and excited I said yes. So the next day, my mom and I went shopping for dresses for us and the other girls. None of the stores we went to had a white dress, so I settled for yellow. Then we found a chapel and ta-da! We were married."

"Wow, how long were you guys together at that point?"

"About 4 months."

"And your parents were ok with you guys getting married so soon?"

"My mom was. She just wanted me to be happy. My dad on the other hand, was not so happy. He never thought Randy was good for me. From the time I introduced them, my dad hated him. He almost didn't go to the wedding, it took almost 2 hours to get him to agree."

"Do you think your parents like AJ?"

"Yeah, I think so. When Maddie was born, the way my dad looked at AJ, it was almost as if he was saying that he I did good picking a new guy. My mom, she always loves any guy I'm with." I chuckled. I really did hope my dad liked AJ. Like I said he hated Randy, that caused a lot of stress in mine and Randy's relationship. It was so bad at one point that Randy tried to force me to stop talking to my dad, but I wouldn't like that happen. Now I was with AJ, and we had a daughter together. I hoped that from the way that my dad interacted with AJ at the hospital, that he was ok with us being together.

Traci nodded and looked through another magazine. She was flipping the pages and every once in a while shed show me the picture. Every time I shook my head. None of them were right. None of them were the dress I had pictured since I was a little girl.

I looked down to the page and gasped. There it was. The dress I always wanted. It was a simple dress. The bodice was white, it had a brown ribbon that wrapped around the front of my body and ended in the back. The bottom of the dress was layered, and puffed out a little bit but it wasn't overly done.

Traci looked over my shoulder and nodded. "Thats a nice one. You'd look amazing in it."

Step 1 in wedding preparations, complete. Now 12 more steps to go.

* * *

**I hear wedding bells! Next chapter is the bachlorette party, and let me warn you things get crazy!**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heres the party!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WWE or TNA or any of the wrestlers**

**BTW.....my spell check is not working so I'm sorry for the mistakes and I know there will be a lot. I'll try to upload a better version later.**

* * *

3 months had past since AJ and I had gotten engaged. AJ and I set the date for February 28, which was about a month away. We had decided to get married in Florida, since most of our friends lived there already.

We had just about everything planned. My dress had arrived and fit me perfect. When I wore it the first time, the tears immedietly weddled up in my eyes.

I picked all of my bridesmaids and AJ's groomsmen. Traci was the maid of honor of course, then my bridesmaids are, Christy, Trish, Gail and Amy aka Lita. AJ's best man was Christopher Daniels, his groomsmen are, Kaz, Joe, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin. I had also picked out the dresses for the girls. Each of the girls' dresses were a light yellow color, but Traci's dress was a different style. Traci's dress a short, satin, strapless with a bubble hem. The other dresses were in the same color and were short, satin, off the sholder dresses.

The color scheme we picked out was canary yellow and white. The flowers we picked out were yellow and white roses, which decorated the church.

All of the invitations were sent out and we got most of them back. Almost everyone had RSVP'd and were coming. There were a few exceptions of people not being able to come. Most of them couldnt get out of their busy WWE schedules but it was ok.

I looked down at the invitation in front of me. It was addressed to Randy. I didnt know why I had made one for him, I did not want him at the wedding. I must have made it out when I was in a hurry and filling out all the other invites. I did it without thinking I guess. I didnt even think he knew about the wedding and I ws planning on keeping it that way.

* * *

It was two days before the wedding and Traci was insisting on a bacholorette party. Since she insisted on having the party, I insisted that it was 2 days before the wedding, I didnt want to ne a hungover bride.

I was planning on getting very drunk at the party. I hadnt had a drink since the night that AJ and I had sex, which was the night I got pregnant. I hadnt even gone out since then, so this was my one last chance at having fun and cutting loose.

"I hope there arent gonna be any strippers at this party." AJ said walking into the room. I smiled at him and at Maddie who was in is arms. Maddie put her arms out toward me and I pulled her into my arms.

"I made Traci promise there would be no male strippers. I also told her if there were, I would leave the party as soon as one walked in." I looked down at Maddie who was playing with my hair. I had never noticed how big she was getting. She was about 7 months old, and seemed to be growing more and more everyday.

"Good. Cause I dont need no oiled up, buff men touching my girl." AJ wrapped his arm around my waist from behind, and played with Maddie's curly hair.

"Ohhh. I see what this is about. You're jealous that you arent all oiled up like them arent you."

"Yeah, thats it."

"You know, I wasnt all jealous when I found out there were strippers at your stag party."

"There were no strippers at my party."

I smiled. "Ok, good."

AJ laughed and turned me around, pulling me into a kiss. Just as the kiss got a little more heated, the door bell rang.

I smiled as I pulled away. "Thats Traci. I gotta go." I leaned in for one more kiss, and looked down at Maddie who was crawling on the floor. "Bye baby."

I walked down the stairs and laughed when I saw Traci's outfit. She was wearing a sexy bunny costume. "What are you wearing?"

"What? No good? I knew I should have worn the pirate outfit." She turned the key in the ignition and we drove off to hers and Frankie's house. I had a bad feeling about this party already.

* * *

"Where is my shirt?" Christy giggled as she looked down and realised she was only in her lepard print bra.

"I dont know." I giggled back and reached toward the table to get another jello shot.

The party was in full swing and most of the girls were already drunk. Christy as I already said had lost her shirt and was drunk on tequila shots. Traci was not as drunk as the rest of us but she was getting there. Trish and Amy were at that stage of drunkeness where they were sitting in the corner telling eachother how they loved the other. Gail was the only one sober, and was laughing her ass of at all of our actions. Angelina and Velvet were sitting on the kitchen counter, taking shots off the bar. Lisa was sitting with Gail and was trying to convince her that Spider Man isnt Peter Parker.

All the girls screamed when the doorbell rang. Traci ran to it and walked back into the room with the newest addition to the party. Taylor.

"Wow, look at this. You all started drinking without me." She grabbed the nearest shot and downed it.

"Honey, we started drinking as soon as Mickie walked in the door." Angelina said, looking Taylor up and down.

I lept off the chair and ran to Taylor, wrapping her in my arms.

"Taylor! I missed you sooooooooooooooooo much." I could feel her hesitate, then wrap her arms around me.

"Um, I missed you too?"

"You look so, pwetty."

"Thanks. So you do. You lost all that weight, I am so proud of you."

I knew deep down, that she was once again instulting the weight that I put on when I was pregnant, but I was so drunk I didnt care. "Come sit down, lets drink."

Taylor followed me to the couch, and just as she sat down, the doorbell once again rang.

"They're here!" Traci screamed and ran to the door again.

"Who's here?" It better not be male strippers! She said no male strippers!

Traci walked back into the room with a wicked smile on her face. "Get your singles out girls!"

"Traci! I told you no male strippers!"

"I know that, and they're not _male _strippers." She chuckled and sat down next to me.

Oh no she didnt mean........

"Which one of you ladies is the bride?" a female voice asked. She was wearing a cops outfit and looked around the room.

"Right here." Traci pointed at me and the woman walked over to me. Traci was gonna pay for this.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and immedietly wished I hadnt. My head started to throb, and the food I had eaten the last night was rising in my throat. I lept to my feet and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. Once my stomach settled, I flushed the toilet and stood up, leaning over the sink. Looking into the mirror, I gasped at my appearence. My eyeliner and eyeshadow was smudged, and I had dark circles under my eyes. My hair was ratted up and was sticking out in several directions. My shirt was hanging loose on my shoulders and was completly wrinkled. I was definently glad that I wasnt getting married for another day, or I would be the worst looking bride ever.

I sipped some of the water that came out of the focet and winced as the nights memories came flooding back to me. I remembered the stripper walking over to me and me trying to get up and run. I remembered Traci's hands coming down on my shoulders and holding me in place. The woman started giving me a lapdance, and I looked away, straight at Traci. I mouthed the words 'I hate you at her' and she mouthed 'I love you too.' back at me.

Opening the door, I walked into the kitchen, hoping for some remidy to fix my pounding head and churning stomach. I walked to the table and felt a hand come down on my shoulder. I looked up to see AJ smiling down at me.

"What are you doing here?" I didnt want him to see me looking like such a mess.

"I was starting to worry. It's almost 2."

I looked down at my watch. "Holy shit." I gasped. How did I stay asleep for so long? Wow, I really was drunk.

"Yeah, thats what Traci said. What the hell happened last night?"

"There was drinking, singing, drinking more drinking and drinking."

"Dont forget the drunk dialing."

"Huh?"

"I got a call at about 1 am. It was you singing Lady Gaga's Poker Face." I grimaced. "Then about half an hour later, you called talking about how you understood why men like strip clubs so much. What did that mean honey?"

"Well.....I uh, you know I meant that uh......."

"Does it have anything to do with why you're wearing a pair of handcuffs on your wrist?"

I looked down at my left wrist and he was right. I had one cuff from the pair of handcuffs attached on my wrist. "How the hell did that get there?"

"I guess it has something to do with a stripper?"

"What? No, there was no stripper."

"Sure there was. Tall, blonde hair, big boobs. You dont remember?"

I laughed nervously. He got me. "Ok, so you got me. But I said no male strippers. And she wasnt a male stripper."

"I know. I've seen the pictures." I gave him a confused look. "Christy said she coulnt let that happen and not get it documented, so she took pics. I must say, they were pretty hot."

"So youre not mad?"

"How could I be mad? Seeing my finace getting felt up by another woman, its hot."

I chuckled. Men. "Well, I'll be sure the next time it happens, you'll be there."

"Sweet! Now come on lets get you out of here."

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think! **

**Funny?Not funny?-----REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Time for the wedding......kinda. These next couple chapters are all the wedding.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or TNA or the wrestlers.**

**I wanted to say thank you all for the reviews, they mean so much to me.**

**The pictures of the dresses are posted on my page if you want to see!**

**Again the spell check is not working, so I'm sorry for errors. I tried reading it manually in order to find errors but I don't know if I got all of them. Again SORRY.**

* * *

"Holy shit. I'm getting married. I'm really getting married." I felt my heart beating against my chest. The day was finally here, and I couldnt be happier, or any more nervous. I looked in the full length mirror, and sighed, patting down the dress.

"I know. You look so beautiful honey." Traci complimented. She, Gail, Christy, Trish and Amy all walked up behind me. They were all in their dresses and had their hair and make up done. Each of the girls had on light yellow eye shadow, light eyeliner and mascara, and clear lip gloss. Each of them also had their hair curled and hanging down around their shoulders.

I looked back in the mirror. My hair was different from the other girls. It was straight and pulled back slightly with bobby pins. My makeup was about the same as theirs except, my eyeshadow was skin colored and I wasnt wearing any mascara.

"Come on, lets make a toast." Christy said, signaling to the tray of champagne sitting on the table near the door.

"Alright, but I cant have too much. AJ is still making fun of me for the whole stripper thing." All the girls laughed and handed out a glass to each person.

"To Mickie. You have a beautiful baby and an amazing almost husband. You have the perfect life. I so envy you." Amy said, tears rimming on her eyes.

"Micks, you have been one of my closest friends for years now. You're like my little sister and I am so proud of you." Trish wiped away the tears that had begun to fall down her cheeks.

"Mickie, I love you so much. There's nothing else I can say or I'm gonna be crying like a little girl." Christy said. She pulled out a tissus and dabbed her cheeks.

"Mick, I know how much it hurt you when you found out about everything Randy did to you. But now I see how happy you are and I no longer want to cut off the part of his body that caused you so much pain." Gail said, causing everyone to laugh.

"MJ, I've known AJ for a long time. I was there when he was married, and when he got divorced. I was there for all the girls he tried to have fill the void in his life. I can honestly tell you that I have never seen him so happy now that he's with you. I love you and am so happy for you." Traci smiled through her tears.

I looked around at all the girls and tried so hard not to break down in tears. "Thank you all so much. You are my best friends and it means so much to mean now that youre here."

We all clanked the glasses together and downed the drinks. "Group hug." I smiled.

When we all pulled away, we heard the door open and I turned my head to see my dad walking in.

"Hey there girls, can I talk to Mickie for a minute?"

The girls nodded and walked out of the room. Each checking their reflection on the way out and wincing at their appearences. They all had smeared makeup and were no doubt going to the bathroom in order to clean up.

"Hey daddy." I smiled at him.

"Baby girl." He averted his eyes from me and walked to the couch, sitting down. "Come here sweetie."

I walked over and sat down beside him. We were both silent at first, until he turned to look at me. He still didnt say anything so I went first.

"Daddy, I love AJ so much. Can you please be happy for me?"

He sighed. "I am happy for you sweetie. It's just after everything that happened with Randy, I dont want to see you in pain like that again. It killed me when you would come back home and cry to your mother and me about how bad Randy was treating you. It was so painful when we tried to tell you to leave him, but you went back to him. I dont want that to happen again."

"Daddy, thats not going to happen agian. AJ, he's different, he's not like Randy. I know that he will never treat me the way Randy did. Plus he and I have a daughter together. He loves her and he loves me. You can trust me on that."

"You better be right, cause if he does hurt you, I'm gonna hunt him down and kill him."

I smiled and wrapped him in my arms. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Mickie, and I'm sorry."

I pulled away, confused. "What do you mean?"

"When you told your mother and I that you were pregnant with someone else's baby, I dont know I was dissapointed and heart broken. You know how I was married to someone else before your mom?" I nodded. "Well, I loved her, just like you did Randy. I thought that I was going to be with her forever. But she hurt me the same way Randy did you. She was always pulling away from me, and that broke my heart. But when she told me she was pregnant, I forgot everything she did to me. I was so happy, then she told me that the baby wasnt mine. I swear, I felt my heart rip in half." I felt the tears begin to well in my eyes again. "When you told us about Maddie not being Randy's daughter, I felt like I was reliving the experiece again. I knew the situation was different and that you had a one night stand with AJ, and my ex had an on-going affair, but it still hurt. Now that I see how happy you are, I realise that the situations are different, and I regret everything your mom and I put you through."

I couldnt hold it in anymore. The tears were streaking down my face. I never knew all of these things about my dad. It was all so clear now, why he reacted the way he did when I told him about Maddie.

* * *

**Flashback**

I was so nervous. I was about to tell my mom and dad that I was pregnant with AJ's baby and I was getting a divorce. I was sitting across from both of my parents and smiled. My dad had his arm wrapped around mom and was looking adoringly at her as she was talking about everything that had been happinening in Richmond since I had left.

"Wow, who knew Phil was in the closet all these years." I chuckled.

"So honey, whats been going on with you lately?" Mom leaned forward and patted my knee. I gulped, it was now or never.

"Well, I think you guys will be happy to know that Randy and I are getting a divorce."

Their faces lit up. I knew they hated Randy, but were they actually happy that I was heartbroken and in the middle of a divorce?

"Oh honey, you finally realised what a inconsiderate jerk that man is." Mom lept up and pulled me in her arms. I smiled and looked over at dad. He was also smiling.

"Um, theres something else."

"What is it honey?" My mom went back to my dad's side.

"Well, you know how I was in Florida about two months ago?" they nodded. "Well, I kinda slept with someone, other than Randy, and now I'm pregnant."

They were silent. That wasnt a good sign. I looked up at them, but couldnt read the expressions that were on their faces. "Say something, please."

"This whole time, we thought Randy was the bad guy, but he wasnt." My mom muttered.

"What?" I was confused.

"You would come here every weekend crying about how bad Randy treated you and we actually felt sorry for you."

"Mom.." she cut me off.

"But this whole time you were sleeping with someone else behind Randy's back. I cant believe we felt bad for you."

"Mom, thats not what happened."

"Of corse its what happened." My dad yelled. This was the first time he had spoken the whole night. "You knew we would feel bad for you if we thought Randy was treating you the wrong way, so made it all up."

"No dad, thats not--"

"NO! You, you cheated on your husband like a little whore. Now you're knocked up with some other man's baby! I want you out of this house! Get out now!"

I had never heard him like that before. He was so angry, I was actually scared. I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door and to the car. Once I was inside, I grasped the stearing wheel so tightly until my knuckles turned white. I couldnt believe what had just happened. My dad called me a whore. Me, his only daughter, he really called me a whore. I couldnt contain it anymore. I began to sob. I turned into a hysterical mess. The tears were pouring down my face and I couldnt hear the radio over the sounds of my own sobs. I picked up the phone and dialed AJ's number.

* * *

I grimaced at the memory. I was so upset that day. AJ actually flew down to Richmond to comfort me because he thought I wasnt in good shape and shouldnt travel.

I looked back at my dad. "Daddy, I never knew."

"I didnt want you to. I wanted to be the big strong hero in your eyes that I always was. I knew that if you found out about my past, everything would change."

"You're still the same man in my eyes dad."

"Thank you buggy." he stood and pulled me in his arms.

"Oh god, I must look like a mess." I pulled away and walked over to the mirror. I sighed, seeing my appearence. There were a lot of tears on my face, but luckily I had chosen the waterproof makeup.

"You look beautiful sweets."

I smiled and fixed my vail.

The door opened and Traci's head popped in. "Its time." She smiled.

I took in a deep breath. Its time.

* * *

**Ok....so next chapter is where they really get married.**

**The pictures of the dresses are posted on my page if you want to see!**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**REVIEWS--they are sooooooo loved.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heres the moment you've all been waiting for.......the wedding!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE TNA or any of the wrestlers.**

**AGAIN, the spell check is ALL MESSED UP, so for any mistakes I am sooooooo sorry**

* * *

I pulled my vail back and walked toward my dad, who had his arm out for me to latch onto. "Lets go buggy."

I followed him and Traci down the long hall and saw all the groomsmen and bridesmaids standing there. Traci was standing next to Christopher, Trish was standing with Kaz, Amy with Alex, Christy with Joe and Gail with Sabin. I smiled down at Ajay and Avery who were decked out in their tux's. They were both grasping onto a small pillow, since they were both the ring berrors. My little cousin Gabby was wearing her yellow flowergirl dress and was holding her basket of yellow rose pedles.

My mom walked over to me, a smile on her face. "You ready honey." I nodded and she signled for the music to start.

I watched as everyone started walking out. My heart was beating faster and faster and I tried to calm down. Suddenly all sorts of different thoughts began to swarm into my mind. What would happen if what happened with Randy happened again? What if AJ cheated on me just like Randy did? What if I dont love AJ? What if everything I'm feeling isnt love? What was I doing? I couldnt get married!

My dad turned to me and it was almost like he could read my mind. "Everything is gonna be ok. You love AJ, and he loves you."

I took a deep breath. He was right. Everything was going to be ok. I looked around and realised it was time for me to walk out. I looked at my dad one last time and he gave me a reassuring nod.

I took a step forward, then took another one, and another. Before I knew it I was in the view of everyone. I looked right at AJ, and he was looking directly at me. I could see the tears in his eyes and knew that I was making the right choice. I love AJ more than anything. And he loved me back.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

"Everyone please sit." The minister said, and everyone did as they were told. "We are gathered here today to join Allen Jones and Mickie Laree James in holy matromony. The couple has decided to make their own vows. Allen."

AJ took a deep breath. "Mickie, the day that I met you I fell in love with you. I looked at you and knew that you were the one, but we were both in different worlds. You were married and in the WWE and I was getting divorced and working for TNA, so I set aside everything I was feeling and settled on being just friends. Everything changed one night at a bar, and I finally got to have you as mine. That night I never thought that I would get to spend everday with you, or that we would have a beautiful daugter together, but it all happened and I couldnt be more happy. I love you so much, and thank god everyday that you and

Maddie are in my life."

The minister turned to Mickie. "Mickie."

"Wow, I had been through so much when I met you AJ. I looked at you as such a good friend, and never thought that you would be the one to change my life forever. You are the person that makes me so happy, and I never thought that I could be happy after everything that happened to me. Since he had been together, there has been a lot of drama, and you have been my rock through all of it. You hold me when I cry and calm me down when I'm scared. I love you more than anyone else that has come into my life."

There was not a dry eye in the house. Mickie's mother was silently wiping away her tears as was AJ's mom.

The minister smiled and continued. "If there is any man here who does not believe these two should be joined in holy matromony, speak now or forever hold your piece."

AJ and Mickie never took their eyes off eachother. Silence filled the church and nobody spoke up, so the minister continued.

"Allen, do you take Mickie to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And Mickie, do you take Allen to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this wat forawrd, through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then, in the face of god and on the behalf of the great state of Florida, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

AJ smiled as he pulled Mickie forward, pulling her into a heated kiss. Clapping and cheers filled the air and the pair pulled apart. They smiled, as Mickie's mom brought Maddie over to them and the trio smiled, looking like a real family.

"Ladies, and gentle may I introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Allen Jones." The room once again was filled with claps and Mickie, AJ and Maddie walked down the aisle, and into their new future.

* * *

Mickie's P.O.V

AJ was tightly grasping my hand as we walked into the recaption hall. I felt pride begin to well up in my chest.

"You look so beautiful baby." I smiled up at AJ.

"You look pretty dapper yourself stud." he smiled and leaned down to kiss me for the fifth time that day.

"Give it up for Mickie and AJ everyone!" we heard the DJ yell. That was our cue. We walked through the doors and were greated by claps and cheers. Everyone was smiling at us, and we could tell how much they were happy for us.

Traci ran up to me and pulled me into a hug. "I am so happy for you Micks." I smiled and hugged her back.

The night began to progress and everyone was sitting at their tables. It was time for the toasts.

Traci stood up and smiled at everyone. I could tell this was not going to be the usual "I love you speech" But it was going to be one of those embaressing ones.

"I have known Mickie for a long time, and AJ even longer. Over these past few years I have grown really close to Mickie. I have seen her do a lot of outragous and fun things. I thought a lot of them were pretty crazy but there are two that really take the cake. The first took place about 16 months ago. It was the night that changed Mickie and AJ's lives forever. Thats right it was the night they did the nasty, the horizontal tango, they did the dirty." Everyone laughed. I felt my cheeks begin to turn red. "You see Mickie was in town visiting Chritsy, Lisa and I and we decided to go to a local club to have fun before Mickie had to leave. When we got to the club, we met up with some of the guys, AJ being one of them. As the night went on Mickie was starting to get a little cozy with the hobbit over here."

"Hey!" AJ shouted, mocking being insulted.

Traci just laughed and continued. "At first we thought that Mickie was just really drunk, but then we realised she had only had a few drinks. Then we noticed the way she was smiling at AJ. It was a smile that we hadnt seen in a long time. Anyway, before we knew it Mickie and AJ had dissapeared and it didnt take a degree to figure out where they had gone." Everyone once again laughed. "I remember when Mickie told me she was pregnant. I thought, great now she's gonna be stuck with that asshole for the rest of her life. And that asshole being her ex- Randy. Anyhow, when she said that AJ was the father, I couldnt be happier." Everyone let out some sighs and 'awwwws'.

"So that was the first crazy moment, the second was 2 nights ago at her bacholorette party. You see Mickie told me no male strippers, which really pissed me off, but then I came up with a perfect plan. I promised no male strippers, so I got her a female stripper! And you should have seen Mickie's face. She was so pissed. But then again, she was also wasted so whatever." Everyone was in hysterics. "Well, the stripper walked over to give Mickie a lapdance, and we had to hold Mickie down, I sware I thought she was going to kill me. But then we got a couple more drinks in her and before we knew it she was saying that the stripper was her new best friend and she proclaimed that she and the stripper were going to rule the universe. She also kept hugging the woman and didnt want her to leave." My face was bright pink. I didnt remember any of that! "And for anyone who wants to see any of what I'm talking about, I have pictures and a video. Anyway, Mickie, AJ I love you so much and wish you the best future! To Mickie and AJ."

"To Mickie and AJ!" a chorus of voices said.

Traci sat back down, across from me and I glared at her. "I am so gonna kill you!"

"You wouldnt dare, I'd release the photos." She smiled and looked up at Christopher who was standing up.

"I havent known Mickie very long, but I have known AJ for ever. And I can honstly say this is the happiest I have ever seen him." Everyone smiled at AJ and I, as we leaned in for a small peck. "I remember when he first met Mickie. It was about 2 years ago and Mickie was visiting Christy. The girls were sitting backstage and AJ and I were arguing about what move was better the Styles Clash or the BME. I still think to this day mine is better but whatever." AJ chuckled and I rested my head against his chest. "So, we were walking down the halls of the Impact Zone, arguing about whos move was better and we suddenly heard a quiet voice interrupt. The voice said 'I think both moves are good, but the Styles Clash has more impact.' We both looked at where the voice came from and saw a tiny brunette sitting there, smiling up at us. It was Mickie. Before AJ or I could say anything, Mickie jumped up and skipped down the hall, towards Christy's locker-room. AJ and I went to our locker-room and I could tell AJ was different. It was almost as if he knew that small encounter would one day change his life."

Everyone was silent, as they listened to everyword coming out of Chris' mouth.

"From that day forward, when ever Christy would mention Mickie coming back into town, AJ became another person. He got much happier and couldnt wait for her to arrive. I thought that them not talking was bad, but after the two would talk, it got worst. AJ would go on and on about how aweome and beautiful and funny Mickie was. I sware to god I thought that if I had to hear about Mickie's laugh one more time I would kill myself." Everyone laughed, as I snuggled in closer to AJ's chest. "I had to keep reminding AJ that Mickie was married. I admit it was to a complete asshole, but she was married no matter what. Everytime I would remind AJ, I would see his face fall and heart sink. It killed me everytime I witnessed it. Then they slept together. I remember AJ telling me that it happened. He called me after Mickie left explained the situation and I laughed. I asked him how he thought Randy would kill him when he found out about what happened. I never thought that one encounter would lead to AJ having a beautiful daughter, and an amazing wife, but it did. So, to AJ and Mickie may the rest of your life only bring you happiness and love."

Everyone raised their glasses and I smiled as I looked around realised how many people truley loved AJ and I. Then I looked down at Maddie who was sleeping in her baby-carrier next to AJ. For the hundreth time that day, tears welled in my eyes and I sighed, taking everything in. I was really married, I was really happy and I really had a beautiful daugher that I loved more than anything in the world.

The reception raged on and everyone was laughing, dancing and eating their food. I was in such a good mood I even smiled when Taylor walked in. I know that I was nice to her at the bacholorette party, but I was drunk I didnt know what I was doing. But now I figured, hey I guess I could be nice.

My smiled dropped when I saw who Taylor walked in with.........Randy.

* * *

**Holy shit. What is he doing there? Tell me all about your thoughts.----REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you soooooo much for all the reviews! They mean SOOOOOO much to me!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or TNA or any of the wrestlers**

**Seriously the spell check hates me! Again I must say sorry for all errors.**

* * *

"What the hell?" I said aloud, AJ who was standing behind me, looked at me concerned.

"Whats wrong babe?" I pointed towards Randy and Taylor and saw AJ's face grow dark, in anger. "What the hell is that bastard doing here?" he asked.

"I'm guessing he's Taylor's date." I sneered. I knew there was a good reason why I hated that bitch. Just as I was starting to let down my guard and actually start to like her, she shows up at my wedding with my physco ex-husband.

AJ started toward the pair, but I latched onto his arm. I didnt want him doing something that he would regret. "I'll go."

AJ looked at me shocked. "No, there is no way I'm letting you go over there on your own."

I looked up at him. "I have to do this AJ, its my fight. Besides he wont do anything, not with all these people around." AJ sighed and let me go. Walking over to the bitch and the bastard, I could feel AJ's eyes on me. He was watching me very carefully. Randy and Taylor were sitting a table, that didnt have anyone else sitting there so I knew that I couldnt say anything.

When I approached the table both of their heads snapped up to look at me. Taylor's eyes were filled with happiness, while I sware Randy's were filled with sorrow and sadness.

"Mickie, you look amazing."

I sarcastically smiled at her and then got right to the point, "Taylor, what the hell is he doing here?" I pointed at Randy and watched as he sighed.

"Mickie, this is my boyfriend. You know the one I told you about."

"Really now, he's also my crazy bastard of an ex-husband."

"What?" she looked over at Randy. I might be crazy, but she actually looked surprised. "What the hell does she mean youre her ex-husband?"

"Exactly what she said. I'm Mickie's ex." he shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"So, what were you just using me? Cause it sure sounds like it." Taylor stood up. She looked pissed. Maybe she didnt know about me and Randy.

"No thats not-" she cut him off.

"Whatever Randy!" she picked up the glass in front of the, and threw it in Randy's face. I tried to contain my laughter, but couldnt and bust into giggles. I watched as Taylor ran out of the reception hall, and Randy looked up at me, I could tell he was pissed.

"Well, nice going you little bitch. You just ruined the one thing good in my life. I hope your happy."

I smiled. "Actually, I am!" I turned on my heel and walked back over to AJ. When I got to him, I looked to see that Randy was walking out the door.

"That was awesome." AJ smiled at me.

"It was. Come on hubby, lets go dance."

* * *

I giggled as AJ and I stumbled into our hotel-room. I had few too many glasses of champagne and was a little tipsey. I heard AJ chuckle as he followed me into the room.

I was so thankful for Traci. She took Maddie for the next 2 weeks while AJ and I go on our honeymoon. AJ was no longer champion, so he was able to take the 2 weeks off. We were heading out tomorrow morning and were going to go to Virginia for the honeymoon. Virginia, it doesnt sound like the prime spot for a honeymoon does it? Well we didnt want to go somewhere expensive or extravagant. We just wanted to go somewhere and relax, so we decided on Virginia.

I was stumbling over to the bed, and tripped over my own feet. Lucky for me, AJ was right behind me and grabbed my waist before I hit the ground.

"Whoa there." he said and helped me over to the bed.

"I think I had a little too much." I smiled up at him as I layed back on the bed.

"I think so too babe." He was standing over me and smiling.

"I am so happy baby." I slurred up at him. I felt love flutter inside my body as he looked down at me. I took that moment to look into his eyes and saw something that I had never seen before. It was love and respect. I never got that with Randy. With him, I never really felt loved. I always tried to convince myself that he loved me, but now that I know what real love is, I know that he never did love me.

"I'm happy to MJ."

"I love you."

"I love you too Mickie." I up my hand up in the air. He grabbed it and I pulled him down on the bed with me. He chuckled as he landed beside me.

"You have really soft hair. I HAVE to tell you that." I had my hand running through is hair, but he grabbed it and stopped me. He pulled my hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

"You have a beautiful face." I felt my heart skip a beat. He was so genuine, so sweet.

"Thank you. Have I told you lately that I love you?"

He chuckled. "I have heard that a couple times within the last half hour."

"Well, I do. I love you."

"I love you too Mi-" I cut him off by leaning in and kissing him. He quickly began kissing me back and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I felt his hand slide through my hair and I sighed, closing my eyes and let him take the lead.

* * *

I was lying on the bed, my head on AJ's chest and his arms wrapped around me. I could feel his chest rising up and down, and it grumble everytime he let out a snore.

I sighed to myself, feeling content with the way everything was going. I was happy. I know I've said that a million times before, but I mean it. I really am happy. But despite how happy I'm feeling, there is also a sence of fear deep down inside me. I dont know why but I felt like I should be scared of something. Something Randy releated. Seeing him at the reception today scared me, no matter how much I tried to act like I was ok, there was a very big part of me that was terrified.

I felt AJ stir and this grip tighten up around my waist. I waited for him to still again and sighed when I thought he had fallen back to sleep.

"Whats wrong?" AJ's groggy voice asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy."

"So am I. Now, its 2 am, and we have to wake up early to say goodbye to Maddie and catch our plane. Try and get some sleep."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the scared thoughts that were in the back of my head.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

Taylor stormed into her house. She couldnt believe it. She thought for once she found a nice guy. A guy that could love and take care of her the same way AJ took care of Mickie. Although, she knew she could never find anyone just like AJ.

AJ was one of a kind. He was the kind of man that every girl wanted. He was the one Taylor wanted.

She knew that there was no way he would leave Mickie for her, she knew that. Thats why she was trying so hard to move on. Thats why she wanted it to work so badly with Randy.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screeched, slamming a kitchen chair down on the hardwood floor. "I cant believe this!"

She stormed upstairs and grabbed her suitcase and her duffle bags. She threw open the closet doors and started pulling down her clothes.

She heard the front door open and close and knew that Randy was home. She scoffed as she heard him open the door and walk into the room.

"Tay, what are you doing?"

"What do you think Randy? I'm getting my stuff and I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Randy its so obvious the only reason you were with me was because you want Mickie. I cant believe I didnt see it before. I mean you were always so distant. I thought you really wanted to be with me when you asked me to move in with you but I was wrong." Taylor kept throwing things into her bags, not even bothering to fold them neatly.

"Taylor just calm down." Randy grabbed Taylor's wrists and spun her around to face him. He still had a hold of her wrists.

"Just tell me one thing, were you only with me to get close to Mickie? Is everything that you've said and done a lie?"

Randy sighed. "Yeah, the only reason I was with you was because I want Mickie back."

Taylor pulled her wrist out of Randy's grip and slapped him across the cheek.

"How dare you? You, you sick bastard!"

"Thats nice coming from you."

Taylor turned around and looked right back into Randy's eyes. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I'm not stupid. I know that you want AJ. It's obvious."

"I...I dont know what your talking about."

Randy scoffed. "I've seen you looking at the pictures on your phone, you know the ones with AJ. You stare at them all the time. Its so obvious that you are into him."

"Thats not true."

"Taylor dont lie to me. You and I are in the same boat, we're both in love with someone who loves someone else. You and I are in the same place."

Taylor stayed silent.

"You need to listen to me. You and I we can work together, and we can both get what we want."

"What do you mean?" Taylor started to listen intently.

"I have a plan. A plan for me to get what I want and for you to get what you want."

Taylor thought for a moment, "I'm listening."

Randy smiled and told her the plan.

Taylor shared a wicked smiled. "I'm in."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Those two are up to no good! What do you think they're gonna do? Will it work? -tell me in REVIEWS-they're much loved!**


	17. Chapter 17

**OK, this is a relatively short chapter so I will probably update again either tomorrow or Saturday.**

**In this chapter, you find out a little bit about Taylor's past and how her feelings for AJ all started.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the WWE or TNA or any of the wrestlers.**

**Again I have to say, that DAMN spell check. Sorry for all mistakes.**

* * *

AJ and I lugged ourselves into the house. We were just getting back from the honeymoon and to say we were exhausted would be an understatement. The honeymoon was amazing. For the first time since I got pregnant, AJ and I were able to relax and not worry about anything.

We called Traci about twice everyday to check on Maddie, and AJ called his ex to check on his boys. The honeymoon was great, but it felt good to be home.

"Home sweet home." AJ said, dropping our bags on the ground.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen. "It is so good to be home." I looked at the clock and saw it read 3 am. Then I looked around the kitchen. There were dishes sitting on the counter that werent there when we left. "Babe, when we talked to Traci and Frankie, they never said anything about coming over here did they?"

AJ shook his head and also looked around the room. I could tell that he was thinking the samething I was. Someone had been staying in the house. No correction, someone was in the house at that very moment. That was evident when we heard a sound come from the basement.

AJ grabbed my arm and pulled me into his body. He leaned forward and grabbed the baseball bat the was leaning against the counter. He held it in front of us and walked toward the basement door. Then, he pushed me behind him and he opened the door. We were half way down the stairs when the lights turned on.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" We heard a scream. I was so shocked I screamed too.

I started to calm down when I saw it was Taylor standing there. AJ calmed down too and let the baseball bat drop.

"Taylor, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, after your wedding, I went back to my place and Randy and I had it out. Well, we broke up. And I kinda had nowhere else to stay. I figured since you guys werent here I would crash here until you got back. And now your back so..."

"You want to stay here dont you?" AJ said knowingly.

Taylor nodded.

AJ turned and looked at me. I sighed. Great she was gonna be around all the time...again.

"I guess you could stay till you find another place to stay."

Taylor squeeled and ran towards us.

"Thank you so much!" She pulled me into her arms. "You wont regret this. I mean it." In that moment everything began to change, and I didnt even know it. In that moment Taylor winked at AJ and gave him a flirty smile, that I didnt see. I didnt know it yet but my life was about to take a turn for the worst.

* * *

Taylor's P.O.V

I watched as AJ and Mickie walked back upstairs and closed the door. This was going to be easier than Randy and I thought.

The plan Randy came up with was easy, and could work within a couple of days. I had just set the plan in motion and it was already working. I mean I winked at AJ, and gave him that flirty smile that no man could resist and he smiled at me. I mean his wife was standing right there, and he actually smiled back at me. Now I know he could have been being nice, but I think that he was flirting back.

I skipped over to the phone and picked it up. Dialing Randy's number I smiled to myself.

"Hello?" I heard on the other end.

"Its me. They're back and I'm in."

I heard Randy chuckle and I could tell he was smiling on the other end of the line.

"Good. When do you think you can do it? I need to know when Mickie is gonna need a shoulder to cry on."

"Within a day or two. This isnt gonna take long. I already have AJ under my spell."

"Good. Call me with an update tomorrow."

I nodded and hung up. Lying back on the bed I thought about everything Randy and I were doing. Sure it was wrong and I was going to hurt Mickie, but it didnt matter. I wanted AJ, it was plain and simple.

AJ is the perfect man. He's sweet, caring, tender and amazing with kids. Thats all I ever wanted. I wanted a family and AJ is the perfect man to give me that. I knew he wouldnt leave Mickie. He loves her too much to do that. So the only way to get what I wanted was to make Mickie leave him.

I thought back to the moment that I fell for AJ. The moment I knew that I had to make him mine.

* * *

Flashback.

Taylor's P.O.V

It was 2:35 am and I was lying in bed wide awake. For some reason I couldnt sleep. I had been lying there for almost 3 hours and finally decided to get up. Standing up, I walked up the stairs. Quietly opening the door, I tip-toed into the kitchen. I opened the cabinets and pulled out a bowl. I pulled out some frosted flakes, milk, sugar and a spoon. Pouring the cereal into the bowl, I looked around the kitchen. It seemed so different in the dark. In the daylight, everything was so busy and full of life. Now it was quiet and peaceful, just the way I liked it.

I hopped up onto the counter and began to eat my cereal. I looked up from the bowl when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

I saw AJ, strutting into the kitchen. He had some stubble on his cheeks and chin, and his hair was flat against his head. He smiled when he looked up and saw me.

"Couldnt sleep either huh?" He walked over to the same cabinet I had and pulled out a bowl and spoon.

"Nope. I figured I could get something to eat. It could make me sleep faster."

I watched AJ nod and pour himself some cereal and milk. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Dont tell Mickie. I like her thinking I'm buff. If she finds out I've been sneaking in meals, her opinion of me could go down."

I knew he was joking but could bring myself to laugh. I mean Mickie shouldnt be judging anyone about sneaking in meals. She had packed on a lot of weight lately and it all couldnt be just from the baby.

AJ and I ate in silence until he looked up at me again. "So, whats the deal with your ex? I mean what all did he do to you?"

I felt sorrow well up in my chest. I hated talking about Eric. He was a chapter in my past that I didnt like to revisit.

"Well, we met, he sweet talked me, I fell in love with him and he broke my heart. You know, same old same old."

I didnt realise I was crying until AJ walked over to me and used his hands to wipe away the tears that had begun to fall. The way that he wiped away the tears, he was so gentle and caring. He pulled me into a gentle hug. I wanted to stay there forever. I wanted to remain in AJ's arms for the rest of my life. I wanted all of this because in that moment, everything felt so right. It felt like I was ment to be there with AJ.

AJ pulled away and cupped my face in the palm of his hands. He looked down at me and spoke quietly, "You're a sweet girl Taylor. You dont deserve to be treated so badly. Go out, find a good man and be happy. Thats what you deserve."

We stood there for a couple seconds, AJ cupping my face and me looking up at him. I had made to decision to lean up and kiss him, but before I started to lean in, AJ pulled away and put his bowl in the sink. "I better get back to bed. Good night Taylor."

I nodded as a reply and watched as he retreated back upstairs. I turned and walked to the basement door, not bothering to put away my bowl. I laid back on the bed and thought about what had happened. It was in that moment that I decided that the next time AJ and I were alone together, I would make my move and I would kiss him.

I went upstairs at 2, 3 and 4 am everyday the next couple of weeks, hoping AJ would be there again, but he never was.

* * *

**Well there you go. Theres a little bit more about Taylor.**

**The next couple of chapters A LOT happens. And I do mean A LOT!-tell me what you think is gonna happen in REVIEWS-they are much loved.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is kinda just a filler. I wanted to stir up some drama and I did that in this. Plus I needed to move the story in a certain direction. So if you think parts of this are random, well they probably are.**

**You also find out a little about Randy and his cheating habits in this.**

**There are only 7 chapters left!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or TNA or ant of the wrestlers**

* * *

Maddie was sitting in my arms, sleeping. It was a quiet afternoon at home. AJ was at the arena, the boys were all alseep, thanks to all the playing that they had been doing, and Taylor was out shopping.

I smiled down at Maddie as she stirred in her sleep. She was getting more and more beautiful everyday. Her hair and been brown when she was born, and it had been turning blonde over the last couple of months. She had big blue eyes just like her dad, and chubby cheeks that you just wanted to pinch. She was currently wearing a sky blue dress and a blue headband. She was about 8 months old now and I couldnt believe how fast everything was going. It seemed like just yesterday I was bringing her home from the hopsital.

I stood up and gently laid her down in her playpen, hoping she would continue to sleep.

I walked up to the boy's room and all of them were still knocked out. They had spent the night at a friends house and got back home at around 8. They said they stayed up all night, but that didnt stop them from running around the backyard for a couple of hours. When they finally came back inside they fell asleep and had been that way for about 2 hours now.

I figured I should let them rest since they were going to another friends house and would probably get little sleep again.

I walked back downstairs and checked on Maddie before I went into the kitchen. I pulled out a can of coke and went back into the living-room. I plopped down on the couch and opened my labtop. I went to the WWE website and check out what had been going on lately. I laughed when I saw Michelle McCool was stuck in a story line with Vikkie Guerro. I smiled even wider when I saw that Kelly Kelly was transfered to Smackdown. Dont get me wrong, I dont think theres anything wrong with Smackdown, I just find it funny that she got taken off the bigger brand and stuck on the smaller one.

I closed the labtop and sunk back in the couch. Closing my eyes I started to relax. I was just starting to drinft off to sleep when I heard a screaching noise.

My eyes snapped open and I saw smoke coming from the kitchen. Jumping up I saw that a small fire was begining near the stove and the backdoor was open. I ran to the living-room and scooped up Maddie, who was awake and screaming in fear. I ran towards the stairs and the boys were already running down them. The five of us ran out the backdoor and towards the beach.

When we got a safe distance from the house, I handed Maddie to Ajay and told them to stay where they were.

Then I took off towards the house. Pulling out my phone on the way, I called 911 and they were on the way. I sped into the kitchen and saw the fire grown. I opened the closet door and was looking for a fire extinguisher. I couldnt find it. I knew it was there! It had been there the day before, I saw it. I was about to run back out of the closet and back to the boys but the door closed in my face. I tried to open it, but it wouldnt budge. I started banging on the door, it still wouldnt open.

The fear began to build up inside me and I didnt know what to do.

I called 911 but would they get here soon enough? What if the boys got worried and they came in looking for me?

I pulled out my phone and dialed 911 again. They said they were on their way and that I should stay calm. How the hell did they expect me to stay calm? I was trapped inside a closet and my house was on fire.

I started to panic when the smoke started to build up inside the closet. I began to cough and tried to cover my mouth. The tears were pouring down my face. I started to feel faint and dizzy.

I stumbled backward and tried to grab the shelf in order to steady myself. It didnt work, I felt my knees buckle from under me.

Everything started to get dark. I faintly heard a voice in the distance, and the door open. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pull me out of the closet. I didnt know who it was and I didnt care. All I cared about was getting to my kids.

* * *

I heard the people around me. They were talking about things I couldnt understand. I heard beeping noises that made me wonder where I was.

Last thing I remember I was trapped inside my closet in my house when it was on fire.

I strained to open my eyes, and after minutes of trying, I finally pried them open.

I looked arounf the room and saw doctors rushing around me. I watched as they checked the machines, their clipboards and asked me question after question. I didnt know what to tell them I had no idea how the fire got started. I wasnt cooking anything so I had no idea what happened. I didnt know how I got stuck in the closet or how I got out of the closet.

I sighed as AJ walked into the room and rushed over to me.

"What happened baby?"

I opened my mouth to talk, but I couldnt say anything. My throat was burning and I couldnt manage to say anything. AJ looked up at the doctor, a nervous look on his face.

"Mickie, inhaled a lot of smoke. The smoke has caused some damage to her throat and voice box. We're going to need a couple of days before we know the long-term effects."

I couldnt believe what he was saying. I mean did he mean I could never talk again? I began to shake as AJ tried to comfort me.

After I managed to calm down, AJ handed me a piece of paper and a pen. "Write down what happened." I nodded and began to write. I explained how I woke up to the smoke detector, got the kids out of the house and ran in to try and stop the fire from spreading. I told him how I somehow got locked in the closet and past out. I then asked him how I got to the hospital.

"I dont know babe. I got a call from Ajay and he said that you were being taken here. I talked to the firemen that were at the house. They said the kitchen was destroyed, but the fire didnt spread anywhere else. We're gonna have to stay at the penthouse for a while."

I nodded. I didnt understand. I never heard sirens when I got out of the closet, so I dont think the firemen were the ones that got me out of there.

"Mickie, do you know how the fire started?"

I shook my head. Grabbing the pen and paper I began to write.

"I have no idea. I wasnt cooking anything so it couldnt have been that. Plus I only fell asleep for less than a minute."

AJ nodded. "The department said they couldnt figure it out."

He remained silent for a while. Before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep again. I could feel AJ kiss my forehead as I slept.

* * *

Randy's P.O.V.

"What the hell were you thinking? This was never part of the plan!" I could believe this Taylor. She almost killed Mickie, not to mention all of those kids.

"You wanted to scare her, a fire scared her!"

"No I wanted you to set the saftey alarm off. That would have scared her, it also wouldnt put her in the hospital." Could she really be that dumb?

"Whats the difference huh. Why did you want to scare her anyway?"

I sighed. She really was dumb. "I wanted to scare her because when the rest of the plan goes into action, I would be there to comfort her. I know all of her fears, so I could have been the ultimate pillar of support."

"Oh."

I shook my head. I dont know why I thought she could handle this. She had one little thing to do and she screwed it up. "Youre lucky I was able to get into that house and get Mickie out of there. How did she get trapped in the closet in the first place?" I had been asking myself that question all day. When Taylor said she started a fire in the kitchen, I ran into the house because I knew Mickie and the kids were still in there. I ran through the house yelling for Mickie and the kids. When I looked out the window, I saw the kids huddled together by the beach. I didnt see Mickie though. I yelled for her and then I saw the closet door. I opened it and saw Mickie on the floor. I pulled her out of the house and left her on the porch as I heard the sirens approaching.

I looked up and I saw Taylor averting eye contact. "Taylor, how did Mickie get stuck in the closet?"

"Look, I saw the chance to get rid of Mickie and I took it. If you didnt get involved, she would be gone now and I would be with AJ!" Her screechy voice cut through my ears. I couldnt believe her. She tried to kill Mickie. She tried to kill the love of my life.

I lunged forward and grabbed her by her wrists. I pulled her close to me and leaned in as close to her ear as possible. "You listen to me, and listen good. If I find out that you did anything to try and hurt Mickie or her kids, I will see to it that you never see the light of day again. Do you understand me you inconsiderate bitch?" I tried to stay as calm as possible, but as dark as possible.

I looked into her eyes, so she knew that I meant what I was saying. "Do you understand me?" I yelled at her. She jumped and nodded my head.

"Good. Now you need to go to the hospital and make sure everyone is ok. Tell them that you went home, say the trucks and went straight to the hospital. Call me when you find out Mickie's condition." I watched her nod and walk out the door, without saying a word.

I walked over to the table and looked at the picture sitting on it. I picked it up and examined it. It was of me and Mickie from the day we got married.

I missed her. I loved her.

I made a mistake, actually I made a lot of mistakes with a lot of different girls, but that never meant that I didnt love Mickie. I'm just not good with comitment. I remember the first time I cheated on Mickie, it was when I started to fuck up my life.

* * *

Flashback

Randy's P.O.V

I was sitting in a club in downtown Manhattan. Mickie and I had just gotten into a fight and I stormed out. The fight was about her dad, again. That asshole never showed me any respect, and Mickie stood up for him time and time again.

I was on my fourth beer when I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder. I turned and smiled when I saw Jillian Hall standing there. She may have been the worst singer in the world, but she was very hot. She had a decent face and amazing boobs.

"Hello Randy."

"Jillian." I watched as she sat down on the bar stool next to me and order some wierd-named fruity drink. I watched her fling her hair over her shoulder and turn to me with a flirty smile.

"So Mr. RKO, what brings you down here," She paused and looked around, "without your wife?"

I shrugged. "She's at home." I watched as she perked up and pushed her boobs out.

"Well, thats a shame." She purred in my ear.

"It sure is." I looked around the room and made sure nobody saw my next move. I discretly started to slide my hand up her theigh, I felt her shiver. "What do you say we head back to your hotel room?" She nodded and jumped off the stood. I laughed at how easy this was and followed her to her room.

When everything was done, she got into the shower. She was halfway into the bathroom when she turned and looked at me. "Wanna join me?"

"Hell no." I saw her smile drop and watched the door close. I chuckled and pulled out a cigarette. I looked my phone and saw Mickie called. I listened to her voicemail and felt guilty when I heard the terror in her voice. I grabbed all of my clothes and walked out the door. As I closed the door I could hear Jillian walk out of the bathroom and call my name.

I slowly walked back to mine and Mickie's room and paused before opening the door.

After taking several deep breaths, I opened it and saw Mickie sitting on the edge of the bed. When she looked up, I could see the releif wash over her face.

"Randy, where have you been?" she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I felt so guilty. I could tell she loved me and knew that it would kill her if she found out about what I just did.

"I uh, was at a club. Just wanted to blow off some steam."

I felt her nod against my chest. We walked over to the bed and laid there. I was holding her in my arms as she slept. I thought back to what I had done and how good it felt. I know thats bad to say, but it felt good to cheat on Mickie. And I knew deep down I would end up doing it again.

* * *

**There you go! Tell me what you guys think REVIEW!-they are much loved.**

**Like I said before only 7 chapters left!**


	19. Chapter 19

You wanted an update, so here it is!

**Theres quite a bit of drama in this chapter!**

**Only 6 chapters left!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or TNA or any of the wrestlers**

* * *

AJ's P.O.V

I couldnt believe what was happening. Mickie and I had been through so much over the last year and things kept getting worst and worst. Now Mickie was laid up in the hospital, with a messed up throat.

I had Maddie in my arms and the boys were all asleep around Mickie's bed. My mind kept going back to what happened in the day. I didnt understand what happened. How did that fire start? I know Mickie would

never do anything to put the kids in danger so she couldnt have been cooking when she fell asleep.

I looked up when I heard the door open. I was expecting to see a doctor walk in but instead I saw Taylor. There was something about the look in her eyes when she looked at Mickie. I dont know how to explain

it but she didnt look as upset as you would expect.

"Hey, what happened? Are you ok?" I nodded my head, waiting for her to ask about Mickie or the kids, but she never did.

"There was a fire at the house. Apparently Mickie got stuck in there and shes suffering some damage to her throat."

I watched her carefully. I never got a good feeling from Taylor. From the moment that I met her I always got a bad vibe from her. I tried to ignore it and be nice to her, but it was hard.

"What about you? Were you there? Are you ok?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. I was at work. The kids were all there though. Mickie got them out in time and made sure they were safe.I guess she went back inside to try and put out the fire, but ended up getting stuck instead."

"Well its good that nobody was hurt."

I nodded but didnt respond. I saw that Maddie had fallen asleep and I gently put her back in her stroller. I looked around the room and saw the boys were asleep too. I wasnt too surprised. They had been through so much they were probably worn out. I stood up and picked up Ajay first. I carried him over to the couch that was on the other side of the room. I laid him down on one end and then went over and got Avery. I put him on the same couch and pulled a blanket over them. I then picked up Albey and put him on the second baby carrier on the stroller.

I sat back down in the chair and saw that Taylor moved her chair much closer to mine. I looked forward at Mickie, wishing she would wake up soon.

I was so concentrated on Mickie, I didnt feel Taylor's hand begin to slide up my leg. When I did feel it, it was too late. Taylor was leaning in and kissing me. I pulled away right away and looked at her in shock.

"What the hell are you doing Taylor?" I could believe what just happened. She just kissed me infront of me sleeping kids and wife.

"You know you wanted that just as much as I did." What? Was she delusional?

"Taylor, I dont know what made you think that, but I'm with Mickie. I love Mickie. She is my wife and will always be my wife." I talked as slow as possible so she could really understand what I was saying.

Her nose flared up and stood in a hurry. She opened the door and turned to look at me before she walked out.

This was not going to be good.

* * *

5 days later.

Mickie was going home today and I wanted everything to be perfect. The kitchen in her house was destroyed and nobody was able to live there until it was fixed. Because of that, Mickie and the kids were gonna move back into the penthouse for the timebeing. Mickie had been getting better. She was slowly begining to talk again, but it was still a slow process.

I hadnt seen Taylor since that day in the hospital and hoped to keep it that way.I also hadnt told Mickie about what happened. She had been through so much, this would only make things worse.

I smiled as Mickie walked back into the penthouse and took in her farmilliar surroundings. She hadnt been there since she was pregnant. Nothing had really changed. I brought in a matress and set it up, opposite of mine and Mickie's bed. I also brought in Maddie's portable crib and set it up in the same room.

"Daddy, I wanna watch tv!" I looked down and saw Ajay tugging on my shirt. I nodded and pointed towards the living-room which had a tv in it. The other boys followed and dropped their bags as the went in.

I turned my head to see Mickie standing by the window and staring out at the sea. I put Maddie in the crib and walked up behind her.

"You ok?"

She nodded.

"Come on. You should rest." I grabbed Mickie's head and tried to pull her over to the bed.

"No. I've been resting, I need to go out. Would that be ok with you, if I go out and hang with Traci?"

I nodded. Mickie needed to get out and have fun.

"I'll watch the kids. You go out and have a good time. Dont worry about us here."

"Are you sure baby? I nodded again.

"I'm sure." I stood up and handed Mickie her purse, kissing her cheek. "Go hang with Mickie, have a good time and relax."

I watched as Mickie smiled and walked out the door. I walked back to where the boys were and sat with them as they watched tv. 2 hours past and I looked down to realise the boys were all asleep. I picked them up and carried them to the extra matress in the bedroom. I also made sure to check on Maddie. She was awake so I picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. Looking around, I noticed that the baby bag was sitting on the counter. I put Maddie in her high chair and smiled down at her.

I was digging through her bag when I heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Mickie and she forgot her key, I yelled "Its open!"

I had my back turned to the kitchen door, when I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist. Still thinking it was Mickie I smiled and turned around, wraping my arm around her waist. When I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see it wasnt Mickie, but Taylor.

"What the hell?" I yelled, pushing her off me.

"What? I thought you liked being held AJ."

I shook my head. "Yeah, by Mickie, not by you."

She stepped forward and stuck her arms out. I pushed her arm away and backed up even closer to the counter top. "AJ, come on Mickie's not here. You dont have to hide these feelings between us."

"Feelings?" I shook my head. "There are no feelings Taylor. I dont feel that way about you. I dont even like you."

"Then how do you explain that night in the kitchen? Where you held my face so gently in your hands, the way you looked at me. I knew that we were ment to be from that moment on."

I shook my head for the hundreth time. "Taylor, I was being nice." I manouvered around her, now she was against the counter top. I was planning on trying to get out of the kitchen, but she grabbed ahold of my wrist. I looked behind me to make sure Maddie was ok. She was looking over at us like she didnt understand what was going on.

"AJ stop fighting this." I saw her looking over my shoulder, but didnt bother to turn around, figuring she was looking on Maddie. "We dont have to hide our relationship anymore baby. We dont have to hide our feelings." Before I could say anything, she leaned forward and captured my lips with hers. Before I pushed her off, I heard something from behind me that made my heart shatter in 1000 pieces.

"Whats going on here?" I pulled away and saw a teary-eyed Mickie standing there. I pulled my arms away from Taylor and went for Mickie, but she stopped me.

"Dont come near me!"

"Mickie, please I can explain-"

"Explain why you were making out with my cousin? Or explain why you dont have to hide anything anymore? You know what, I dont care."

"Mickie-"

"No! I can put up with a lot AJ, but I will no longer put up with cheating." She sobbed and my heart broke all over again. "I thought you loved me."

I lept towards her. "I do Mickie. I love you more than anything."

She chuckled and I looked at her confused. "Yeah, thats why you were making out with my skanky cousin."

"Hey!" We both heard Taylor say from behind us. We both ignored her.

"I'm taking Maddie, and staying somewhere else." What was left of my heart sunk even more.

"You cant do that Mickie. You cant take her from me, you cant leave me." I could feel the tears well in my eyes. I couldnt believe what was happening. My whole life was falling apart right before my eyes.

"I'll call you soon. Just leave me alone right now." I tried to hug her to me, but she pulled away and picked Maddie up out of her highchair. I watched helplessly as she picked up Maddie's bag and walk out of the house, without looking back. It was like she was walking out of my life.

I began to sob and felt Taylor wrap her arms around me. Shrugging them off I felt a rush of rage wash over me. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards the front door. Without saying a word, I shoved her her out the door and slammed it in her face.

My life had just fallen apart, and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

**AWWWW poor AJ! Poor Mickie! Stupid Taylor!**

** What did you think? What do you think will happen? Tell me in REVIEWS-they are much loved!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the last chapter I'm uploading tonight.**

** I'm watching the Blackhawks in the Stanley Cup and want to focus on that.**

** I'm gonna be busy tomorrow but might upload a chap before I leave and go out.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or TNA or any wrestlers**

**5 Chapters Left!**

* * *

Mickie's P.O.V

I was sitting in Traci's guest room trying my hardest not to cry. I had just walked in on my husband kissing my cousin. I knew deep down that it was probably Taylor, but after what happened with Randy, I couldnt tollerate the cheating.

When AJ and I got togther, I never thought he would cheat on me. He was never that kind of man.

Taylor on the other hand, she was the person that would cheat. She was the person who would break up relationships.

I looked down at Maddie, who was looking up at me. Her tiny right hand reached up and grasped some of my loose strands of hair. I smiled down at her and finally allowed the tears to fall.

"Hey there little girl. I'm sorry you had to see all that earlier." I let a sob escape from the back of my throat as she looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

"Mama." She managed. My heart skipped a beat. She just said mamma! It was her first word and it was mamma. I reached for my phone to call AJ, but hesitated. I wanted to call him and tell him, but I didnt want to talk to him just yet.

I lifted her up above my head and smiled up at her. "Thats right. Can you say that again? Say mama, Ma-ma."

I laughed when she just smiled down at me. I shook my head and carried her over to her playpen which I left at Traci's the last time I visited. I laid her down on her pillow and covered her to keep her warm. I kissed her forehead and whispered 'I love you'.

Looking at the clock, I sighed it was midnight and had only been an hour but felt like a lifetime. Walking back to the bed I silently thanked Traci for letting me stay at her place.

She didnt even know why I wanted to stay. I just showed up at her front door, in tears with Maddie in my arms. She rushed me into the house and gave me a cup of tea to try and calm me down. I was in hysterics. When I walked out of AJ's I somehow managed to keep it together. But when I got to Traci's I fell apart because thats when everything hit me. When I pulled up at her place I realised that I was really alone. My husband of only 3 weeks had been making out with my cousin.

I pulled the covers up to my chin and closed my eyes. I didnt want to sleep untill Maddie was asleep, but my eyes were like weights, and kept closing.

I shook my head as the image of Taylor and AJ flashed through my head. I heard my phone vibrate and opened to see I had a text message. It was from AJ's phone, but I knew it wasnt from him. It was from one of the boys.

'Mickie when are you coming home? We need you here, daddy dont know how to tuck us in like you do. We miss you.'

I felt the tears in my eyes. I knew that this was gonna be rough on the boys as well as AJ and I. Over the past couple months I'd gotten really close to each of the kids. They were all like my own sons.

I put the phone back on the table and looked over at Maddie. She was asleep, thank god.

Closing my eyes, I was hoping for a good nights rest, but everytime I fell asleep I saw Taylor and AJ and was suddenly wide awake.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Maddie whining to be picked up. I walked over to her and smiled as she smiled at me.

"Hey there princess. You hungry?"

She nodded. She really nodded. My baby is a genius!

I carried her out of the bedroom and into the bath. I quickly changed her diaper and washed my hands. I put her in a new outfit and placed her on the bed. Pulling out my shopping bags, I pulled on the new t-shirt and jeans that I bought the day before.

I picked Maddie back up and carried her down to the kitchen. Placing her in the highchair, I sat across from Traci.

Looking around I noticed that she and I were the only ones there, Kaz was gone.

"Wheres Frankie?"

"He got a call this morning and is over there now."

"AJ?"

"Yeah. What happened? I know that you were in no shape to talk last night but can you tell me now?"

I sighed. I knew that I would have to tell her. I just didnt want to because I knew then I would be reliving it.

"After I got back from shopping last night, I walked into the kitchen and found Taylor and AJ kissing."

Traci had her mouth wide open. "After everything with Randy he still let that happen?"

I shrugged. "It hurts, but not just for me. But for Maddie and the boys too. I mean the boys and I are so close, I'm scared that AJ and I splitting up will do something to them."

"You're really considering splitting up over this?"

"Well normally no, I wouldnt. But after Randy, I dont know. I mean I have no idea if this was an innocent kiss, if AJ kissed her or if she kissed him. I dont know if they had an on going affiar. But after Randy I did learn that I cant always believe that it was the first time or that it would be the only always that chance that it could happen again and that little kiss could lead to something more, and I dont think I can handle that. Not after Randy."

Traci nodded her head. I think she understood. She knew that I had some trust issues ecspecially with men.

The rest of the breakfast we avoided the topic of AJ and Taylor and paid more attention to Maddie.

"She said mama last night!"

Traci gasped and smiled. "Really? Was that her first word?"

"Well lately she'd been stringing together some words, like goo, yay and bye. But this was the first major one."

"Thats awesome!" Traci laughed as Maddie snatched a cookie out of her hand.

"Yeah. I kinda wish AJ was there to hear it."

Traci nodded and stood up, grabbing mine and her plates, taking them over to the sink.

I sighed as I looked at Maddie. "Do you miss your daddy?" Maddie nodded. "So do I baby, so do I."

* * *

I had been resting in my bedroom with Maddie when AJ called me. He begged for me to go and talk to him and I told him that I was busy and would go and talk to him Monday. I picked Monday because it was Friday and I would have some time to think and figure out what I was going to do.

Deciding that I shouldnt mope around I picked up Maddie and went to the park that was down the street from Traci and Frankie's house.

I was sitting with Maddie by the swings and when I looked up I saw Randy walking towards us. Like usual I got nervous when I saw him, but for some reason it wasnt as bad as usual.

"I thought that was you. I was driving by and saw you."

"Yup."

"So, this must be Maddie. Hi there, Maddie." I watched as Randy waved at Maddie and he smiled down at her.

"Yeah, this is Maddie. Say hi Maddie"

"Eeeeee." Maddie slurred. Randy and I both chuckled and I looked up at him. When I looked at him I didnt see the Randy that I had been fearing so much lately, but I saw the Randy that I fell in love with.

"So are you still in town for RAW?"

"Yeah. We're doing Wrestlemania here so I'm here for another couple days."

I nodded and kept my eyes at Maddie.

"Listen, if your not doing anything, how about I take you and Maddie out for lunch?"

I looked up at him with my eyebrows raised.

He sensed what I was thinking and added "Just to catch up, as friends."

What could it hurt? "Sure." I pulled Maddie out of the string and followed Randy to his car. '

"I have to head back to the hotel, is that ok with you?" Nodding my head, I buckled Maddie into her carseat and sat beside Randy in the front seat.

We arrived at the hotel and Maddie and I followed Randy up to his room.

"I just have to grab my wallet." He went searching through his dresser drawer as I nodded.

"Got it." After he pulled the wallet out of the drawer, his phone began to ring. "I gotta take this." I watched as he walked towards the bathroom and walked in to answer his phone. I took the oppertunity to walk around and look at some of the things Randy had on his table.

There was a stack of papers that were standard WWE papers. After years of working there, I learned what everything looked like. I was about to walk back to the bed when something on the bottom of the pile caught my attention. It looked like a picture.

I pulled the picture out and was shocked at what I saw. It was a picture of AJ and I in our bedroom, near the window. We were in the middle of a heated embrace. I looked down and saw there were more pictures.

Me and Maddie on the back deck, me and the boys in the front yard, AJ and I in another make out session in our bed room. I was really disgusted when I saw there were pictures of AJ and I having sex.

I heard the bathroom door open and hid the pictures behind my back.

"Hey, I gotta go grab something from Cena's room, do you mind waiting a few minutes?"

"Thats fine." I watched AJ drop his phone on the bed and walk out the door.

I had to keep myself from vomiting as I hid some of the pictures back under the papers and grabbed a few of the others. I went back to the bed and picked Maddie up and walked towards the door, thats when I heard his phone ring. Picking it up I saw it was Taylor. What the hell was she calling him for? She said they were broken up.

I answered the phone.

"Randy? Its Tay. Look I did what you said and kissed AJ. Well Mickie walked in and it was perfect. I doubt she'll be going back to him anytime soon. So the way I see it, AJ is as good as mine and Mickie is totally vulnerable and will no doubt give in to you. Did I do good or did I do good?" She paused, waiting for Randy to answer.

They did it together. They planned all of this. I felt the tears fill my eyes and the vomit rise up my throat. I felt sick. I needed to get out of there before Randy came back.

I threw the phone back on the bed after ending the call, grasped hard onto the photos and grabbed Maddie, and bolted out of the door.

I pulled out my own phone and dialed AJ's number.

"Baby?" I sighed, hearing his voice.

"AJ, I need you to come and pick me up, and hurry."

"Ok, where are you?"

"The Hilton Hotel on Sunset and Main"

"Ok, I'll be right there babe."

I could no longer hold in the sobs I had been containing. As I reached the lobby, I sat in the farthest door from the elevators. I knew that Randy would come looking from me and I didnt want him to see me.

Randy had been stalking us, no he had been stalking _me._ And he and Taylor had planned on breaking me and AJ up. And here I was about to go to lunch with the sick monster who had caused me so much pain.

When I looked up I saw I was right and Randy was running out of the elevator, looking around. Lucky for me, I was hidden behind a plant and he couldnt see me. I watched as he ran out the lobby doors and get in his car, I didnt know where he was going to go to look for me, but I hoped he was going far far away.

About 5 minutes later, I saw AJ walk through the doors and also look around for me.

I lept to my feet and ran over to him. Setting Maddie's baby carrier down, I flung my arms around AJ's neck and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Baby, whats wrong? Why are you here?"

"Randy-"was all I managed to strangle out.

"What about Randy?"

"I saw him at the park, and he asked if Maddie and I wanted to go and get lunch. For some reason I thought 'why not' so I agreed. When we got here, I found these pictures." I handed them to him. I watched as the same look that I was once wearing appeared on AJ's face. "Then he went to another wrestler's room, and his phone rang. It was Taylor. They planned this whole thing AJ. They wanted to break us up."

AJ sighed and protectivly wrapped his arms around me. "Come on. Lets go to the police. They gotta do something about all of this." I nodded, picking up Maddie and following him out the doors.

* * *

I was sitting in mine and AJ's room in the penthouse, with the curtains closed.

After visiting the police, I was really on edge. They said that all they could do was give us a restraining order, but we already had that. Sure it wasnt really in force, but we had it. So all they did was put more space on the order and place a squad car outside the house.

AJ and I had talked and managed to work though what had happened. Now that I know what happened with Taylor and Randy, I knew that in order to really be safe was to go back to AJ.

I watched AJ walk back into the room and sit down beside me.

"The boys and Maddie are all asleep." I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Is the alarm on?"

"Yes. And all the windows are locked."

We sat in a comfortable silence untill I looked up at AJ, who leaned down and kissed me.

His hand went up to cup my cheek and deepened the kiss. I leanded back onto the bed and AJ shifted ontop of me. I moaned in his mouth and allowed him to try and take my mind off of everything.

* * *

**They know the truth!**

**I had a lot of issues writing this chapter. Tell me what you guys thought-REVIEW!**

**Now I'm gonna go back to the Hawks game-which they just scored. GO HAWKS!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm leaving in 5 minutes and will be out all day so I can not upload another chapter until tomorrow.**

**Blackhawks won...YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or TNA or any wrestlers**

* * *

It had been a couple of days and there was no word from Randy or Taylor. I was starting to relax again as AJ and I were really putting the pieces of our lives back together. We had talked to some some construction workers and they said they could get the kitchen done in a few weeks.

I had been feeling sick the past few days and AJ was begining to worry.

I pulled my head out from the toilet and felt AJ soothingly rub me back.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Wiping my mouth, I used my hands to sip some water from the sink.

"Whats going on with you?" I could tell he was really worried. I had a thought to why I was so sick.

"I think I know." I walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed, pulling Maddie onto my lap.

"What is it?" AJ sat beside me and again began to rub my back.

"You remember our honey moon?" He nodded. "Well, I think at sometime during those 2 weeks...I uh...I think I might be pregnant again."

AJ stayed silent. I knew what he was thinking. It was the same thing I was thinking...CRAP.

Sure we wanted more kids. But not now. Maddie wasnt even a year old yet. We werent ready for another baby. Ecspecially with whats going on with Randy and Taylor.

"Well, it is possible. We werent very safe."

"You dont want to have another baby do you?" I couldnt help but be a little hurt.

"No, I do. It's just really soon."

"I know. Trust me I know. But I might not even be pregnant. I could just be sick." I knew that wasnt true. I could feel that I was pregnant. I had the same feeling that I had when I was pregnant with Maddie.

"Alright, then we can go to the store and get a test. Then we'll know for sure."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I didnt know how I should feel.

"Could you go and get it? I feel like I'm gonna get sick again soon."

"Sure." AJ kissed my temple and walked out the door.

I pulled out my phone and called my mom. I had told her everything about Randy and Tay and she had given me a lot of advice. She also told Taylor's mom and I laughed at how much Taylor can cry when her mom screams at her.

"Hello?" I heard my mom's voice.

"Mom, its me."

"Hey sweety. Whats going on?"

"I think I might be pregnant and I dont know how to feel about it." I looked down at Maddie who was still in my lap.

"Baby, being pregnant is great. Why are you so worried?"

"Maddie is still so young, I just dont know what to do."

"Well, if your worrying about being overwhelmed, you have AJ there to help you, and you always have me. You know that your father and I would help you if you need."

I nodded and sighed. "Your right mom. Thanks." I hung up the phone and laid back with Maddie on my chest.

"How do you feel about being a big sister Maddie?"

"Good." I smiled. She had been talking more and more lately, and she was learning more words.

"Good. Yay!" I laughed as she clapped her hands just as I did.

"Can you say big sister Maddie? Big-sister."

"Ig disser." Agh, close enough.

I looked up when I heard the door open. AJ walked through the door and smiled at Maddie and I. I stood and handed her to her father. I grabbed the test and walked into the bathroom. After I took it, I walked back into the room with the test in my hand.

AJ was playing tug-of-war with Maddie with her teddy bear.

"Its gonna take 2 more minutes."

AJ nodded and lifted Maddie above his head. He began to tickle her stomach and she began to laugh. I smiled. Maybe another baby wouldnt be that bad. It would actually make the family more complete. I looked down at my watch. It was time. I sighed and looked at the test.

"Well, daddy we better make room in the nursery."

"Youre pregnant?"

I nodded as he covered my mouth with his.

We pulled apart and looked down at Maddie.

"Maddie, you're gonna be a big sister." AJ smiled at her.

"Yay." she clapped her hands.

* * *

"You two need to stop having so much sex. Maddie's what 8 1/2 months and youre already knocked up again." Traci chuckled sipping her glass of champagne.

"We dont need to stop having sex, we just need to be more careful." It was official I was pregnant. The doctors said that I was about 2 1/2 months along which ment that I got pregnant on our wedding night.

"One of the two." I could tell that Traci was struggling. She and Frankie had been trying to get pregnant for a couple months now and the fact that I was once again pregnant without even trying had to be getting to her.

"You'll get there sweetie, dont worry." I saw the tears well in her eyes.

"I know that, but I just want it to happen now. I see you with Maddie and I want that so bad."

"Well maybe its for the best for right now. Maybe you and Frankie should wait to get married. Maybe your body is telling you that youre not ready yet."

"My body doesnt know a damn thing. I just dont know what to do."

"Maybe you just need to relax. I mean both times that I got pregnant, I was under no stress and thats what allowed me to get pregnant."

"But I'm not stressed."

"Well, not at first but honey I think the fact that your trying so hard, and nothings happening is getting to you."

"You're right. I think Frankie and I need to get away for a while. That way we can try then."

I noded in agreement. "You should go to Cabo, I know you've always wanted to go there."

"Yeah, I think so."

* * *

3 months later (I know its a big skip...but it works better this way.)

I was sitting in my doctors office, with my hands placed on my growing belly. I was about 6 months along and I had missed my last couple of appointments.

I was so busy lately I hadnt been able to go.

AJ and I had moved back into the house, now that the kitchen was done. We also installed a high-tech security system to keep us safe from Randy. Speaking of him, we havent seen or heard from him or Taylor since I found out about those pictures in his hotel room.

Maddie's birthday is coming up in a few days and I had been busy with that.

Thats why I was sitting in the doctors office with AJ by my side, waiting patiently for the doctor to tell us if it was a boy or girl.

I watched her closely as she examined the screen, and watched as her face scewed slightly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just one minute Mickie."

I clenched on AJ's hand. Was there something wrong with the baby?

"Doc, is there something wrong with the baby?" AJ asked.

The doctor smiled. "You mean the babies?"

Did she just say babies?

"Did you just say babies?" AJ asked.

"Yes. Congradulations you're having twins. Do you want to know the sexes?"

I felt my chest rise and fall rapidly. When I didnt answer, AJ did for us.

"Yeah we would."

"Well, baby #1 is a girl. And baby #2 is...a boy."

"Thanks doc."

The doctor smiled and cleaned my belly, before walking out the door.

"Twins AJ? Twins? How are we going to handle this?"

"We're going to handle this just fine." he reassured me, kissing my forehead. I nodded my head and smiled at the screen. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Twins!-Seems kinda sudden, but I want that for the story.**

**Tell me what you guys thought-REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter and the next upcoming ones gave me a lot of problems when I was writing them, so I hope they turned out okay.**

**There are 3 chapters left after this one!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or TNA or any wrestlers**

**I'll probably update one more time today, but at around 7 I will be VERY distracted. The Hawks game is on again and I'm gonna focus on that.**

* * *

I thought being pregnant with one baby was bad, DAMN I was wrong. Being pregnant with twins was worse. My back was killing me, my ankles were completly swollen and so was my stomach. It bloated up like a freaking balloon. But it was all worth it. Knowing that I would be able to have another two beautiful babies was all good enough for the pain.

It was the day before Maddie's first birthday and I was working hard to get everything ready for her party. I was going to have all of my family and some of our friends over. I invited AJ's family but only a few of them could make it.

I had the kitchen and livingroom both decorated already with pink and white streamers and balloons. I also picked out her cake which was also pink.

AJ and I had picked out Maddie's present about a week ago. It was a little toy car stroller that Maddie could sit on and use her legs to move around. Since Maddie was begining to walk, she could also use it to walk around.

The party was going to be perfect. There was just one thing that I was worried about. AJ.

I didnt know if he would be home in time. You see, AJ was in Europe for a TNA tour. He should be back in time but there were some delays at the airport and I was starting to get nervous.

Traci was over, helping me get ready. Well, she came over to help me, now she was just sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

"What is wrong with me? Why wont he marry me? Why cant I be married? WHAT THE HELL?"

She was currently having a nervous breakdown.

"Sweetie, calm down." I rubbed her back and tried to sooth her.

"I cant calm down! I look at you and think, 'that lucky bitch!' and I think about how I want to be you! Because you are a lucky bitch!" She chuckled slightly and wiped her tears.

"I"m a lucky fat bitch." I pointed down at my belly and she laughed.

"Pregnancy suits you sweetie." She placed a hand on my belly as the baby began to kick.

"It'll suit you too T." Wrapping an arm around her I felt her wipe her snot on my shirt. "EW! FREAK!" I giggled, getting up.

She shrugged, "I didnt have a tissue."

"Youre still a freak! Now get your ass up and help me!"

"God you're bossy when your pregnant."

I chuckled as she and I continued to set up the decorations. Maddie was sitting on the couch as Traci left. "So Maddie are you excited?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!" I repeated. I couldnt believe Maddie was really going to be a year old in a day. It seemed like just yesterday I found out I was pregant with her.

* * *

The decorations were all put up, the food set out, the music playing and the kids and adults were all gathered around talking and playing. Maddie was playing with all her friends while I was talking to mine.

Just about everyone was there. There was Chris Sabin, Chris Daniels, Traci, Kaz, Chrisy, Joe, Kurt, Angelina Love, Velvet Sky, Eric Young, Trish Stratus, John Cena, Alex Shelley, Lisa, Natalya and several more.

I laughed as I once again began to watch Alex sweet talk Lisa.

"Where have you two been anyway? I havent seen you since the wedding." I shook my head as Alex kissed her neck. Before they could answer I added, "Please stop that. My gag reflex is not very good right now and I might ruin the party by blowing my top."

"Lex, stop." Lisa giggled. "We've been you know, around."

"Bedroom." Alex coughed.

Everyone began to laugh but I couldnt bring myself to join them. AJ still wasnt at the party and he hadnt called or answered my calls. I was begining to get worried. Sighing, I left the group to walk into the kitchen. I turned on the computer and checked to see how his flight was. It was behind by about an hour but he still should have been on his way home by now. Pulling out my phone, I dialed his number again.

"Come on AJ. Pick up, pick up!"

"Hey, you've reached AJ. Leave a message and I'll get back to ya...If I'm not too busy with my beautiful wife."

"AJ, its me. Just calling to see where you are. I know that you said you'd be a little late, but your plane should have landed a couple hours ago. I'm really starting to get worried. Um...please call me as soon as you can. Love you, bye." putting down my phone, I placed my hand on my belly and tried to calm myself down.

"Heeyyy girly." I looked up and smiled as Traci walked into the room.

"Hey, youre in a better mood then you were yesterday." I watched as she nodded and walked over to me, sitting down in the chair beside me.

"I am. I didnt tell you yesterday because I didnt want to jinx it, but I'm late. Like REALLY late. And I bought a test today, but havent taken it yet."

"Thats great sweetie. Why havent you taken it yet?"

"I'm scared. I dont want to get my hopes up and then have them crushed."

I nodded. "Well, you should take it later. You're gonna have to at sometime. You dont want to never find out and end up on one of the episodes of 'I Didn't Know I was Pregnant.' That would kinda suck." Traci and I both chuckled and she nodded.

"I'll take it when I get home. Hey by the way, what are you doing in here?"

"I was checking AJ's flight. He should be here by now."

" Dont worry babe. I heard on the radio there was a huge 10 car pile up on the highway. He probably got stuck in the traffic."

"Yeah, your probably right." Traci helped me out of the chair and we walked into the living room.

"MOMMA!" Maddie squeeled as I walked in.

"Hey there birthday girl! Do you want to open your presents now?" She nodded and I walked her over to the table with her gifts. Everyone followed and sat in the chairs that were surrounding the table. I made sure my mom was recording everything and helped Maddie pull out the tissue paper from the bags and tear off the paper from the boxes.

"Look Maddie. Youre aunt Christy bought you a dolly. And look, it's got red hair." I held the doll up for Maddie to see and smiled as she grabbed for it.

"Red is a good color. This should teach her at a young age to be nice to red heads. She doesnt need to be one of those people that makes fun of us." The room laughed as Christy talked.

"Lets see what else did you get? Here's a Motorcity Machine Gunns t-shirt thats about 5 sizes too big. Thanks for going out of your way to get a gift Alex."

"She could grow into it." Alex shrugged.

"Mmhmm. Heres a book called 'Hop on Pop.' from Auntie Lisa. Another dolly from Aunt Angelina. Look! This ones blonde! Is there a reason you chose the blonde Angie or was it just a doll."

"Haha, no its just a doll."

"Heres a TNA 2007 Sacrafice DVD from Sabin. Ok, how cheap are you two?" I looked between the Gunns.

Sabin just shrugged and stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth.

"We got a little kitchen set from Kurt, a stuffed pig from Uncle Daniels, and a blackhawks t-shirt from EY. Thank you guys."

"Ohh, heres ours." Traci pulled out a box and handed it to me.

"Maddie do you want to open it." Maddie nodded and pulled the top of the box off. She pulled out a small binder.

"It's a photo album documenting Maddie's life. AJ helped me with the pictures and Frankie and I put it together."

I felt tears well in my eyes as I flipped through the pages. The breath was taken out of me as I relived all the moments in Maddie's life over the past year. "Thank you so much T."

She smiled and wrapped Maddie and I in a hug.

"So, who wants some cake?"

* * *

"Here you go sweetie. This is from your father and me." I smiled as my mom handed me a box.

The party was over and my mom, dad and Traci were the only ones left. Traci had decided to stay because she knew how scared I was about the fact that AJ still hadent gotten home. It was 7 at night and his flight laned at 3. Even if there was traffic, he should be home. I was 15 minutes away from calling the hospitals and police.

I peeled open he box and felt the tears well in my eyes for the second time. Inside the box were two things I hadent seen since I was a little girl. First was my old stuffed bear that I got when I was 10. It was from my first real friend and ment so much to me. The second was my baby blanket. I used to sleep with it up until I was 17 years old.

"We thought that you could pass them onto Maddie. Then maybe she could give them to her daughter and so on."

"Thanks mom." I wrapped her in a hug and stood up to walk to my dad. "Thank you daddy."

"Your welcome buggy. I think its about time we hit the hay."

"But its just 7."

"Sweetie, we're old. We need our sleep."

I laughed and nodded, watching as they walked up the stairs and into the guest room.

I heard the phone ring and faintly heard Traci answer it.

I checked the baby monitor and made sure Maddie was still sleeping.

Where was AJ? I shook my head and decided that when Traci got off the phone I was calling the police to file some sort of report. I had the tv on, checking for anything suspisious. Traci was right there was a huge pile-up. The tv station and police released the names of all injured and dead and none was AJ. There were no other accidents in the area, and nothing was wrong at the airport. I had no idea where he was.

Suddenly a thought popped in my head.

Randy.

He had left us alone for almost 7 months now and that was plenty if time for him to come up with something.

My body began to shake and I tried to push the thought out of my head.

I faintly saw Traci in the doorway and shook my head.

"That was the hospital."

"No. NO!" I began to weep and felt my legs go out from beneath me.

Traci rushed over to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Come on sweetie, we have to go. AJ needs you right now."

I nodded and followed Traci to get my parents and Maddie.

AJ was hurt, possible almost dead. And it was all Randy's fault.

Randy was going to pay.

* * *

**Is AJ gonna be ok? What happened to him?**

**Did you like the presents that everyone gave Maddie? How cheap are those Motorcity Machine Gunns?**

**Tell me what you guys thought. REVIEW!-they are much loved.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the last chapter for tonight. I'll upload another tomorrow after I get home.**

**Only 2 chapters left!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or TNA or any wrestlers**

**LETS GO HAWKS!**

* * *

My head was resting in my hands and had tears pouring down my face. Traci's hands were rubbing circles in my back as she was trying to soothe me. My mom and dad were sitting beside me, Maddie in my moms lap. She looked around confused. She had cried the whole ride to the hospital. She didnt understand what was happening, she just knew that her daddy was hurt.

We had been sitting in the hospital for an hour now, and nobody even looked in our direction. I was begining to get annoyed. I wanted to know what was happening with my husband and I wanted to know NOW!

"What the hell is taking so long? I want to know what happened to AJ. Is it so god damn hard for them to send a nurse of doctor out here and tell us WHAT IS HAPPENING?" I began to get louder with every word which caused people in the waiting room to look over at me. I didnt care. I wanted to know and didnt care if they didnt like me raising my voice.

"Mickie, I'm sure they'll come out here soon."

"T, you said that 15 minutes ago, and 15 minutes before that."

Just as I lifted my head I saw the door to the ER open and a doctor walk out. He looked around the room and walked over to us when he saw us.

"Mrs. Jones?" I nodded. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Once again nodding, I walked over to the corner of the room to talk to him. This couldnt be a good sign.

"Mrs. Jones, I'm Dr. Lovitt. I was in the ER when your husband was brought in. Your husband was badly beaten. He sustained several broken ribs, internal bleeding, a broken femur and a fractured wrist. To be honest, he's very lucky to be alive. This was one of the worst beatings we've ever had brought in."

"Is he going to be ok? He's gonna make it right?" The words were barly audiable, as I was sobbing so violently.

"He should be just fine. He'll be here for the next month or so in order to fully recover, and will probably be out of action for about 8 months but he should be fine."

"Thank you so much."

The doctor nodded and pointed down the hall. "He's about to come to. You could see him if you'd like. Room 679." I nodded and watched him walk to the next patient's family. I walked back to my family and told them what the doctor told me.

"Who would do something like that?" My mom asked, rocking Maddie back and forth. She had calmed down and fell back asleep.

Traci and I exchanged knowing looks and we both shook our heads.

"I'm gonna go see him. Could you guys watch Maddie? I'll be right back."

All three adults nodded and I walked down the hall, where the doctor pointed, looking for room 679.

Standing in front of the door, I took a deep breath hoping to prepare myself. From what the doctor said, AJ was in bad shape. I opened the door and was shocked at what I saw.

AJ was lying almost motionless in the bed. The only sign of life was the slight movement of his chest rising and falling. His faces was covered in black and blue bruises, his left wrist was in a cast as was his right leg. He had bandages wrapped around the top of his head and tape wrapping his mid-section. Looking at him, I felt the guilt begin to rise from within me.

This was all my fault. Randy did this and he did it because he wanted me. If I hadnt gotten together with AJ, and just stayed with Randy, AJ wouldnt be lying in the hospital almost near death.

I rested my hand on my stomach as the babies began to kick. They had been acting up all day and now was not the best time for it.

Pulling out a chair, I sat beside AJ's bed. He and I had spent so much time at the hospital lately, it seemed almost like home.

I watched his chest rise and fal land decided to pull out my phone. I realised that AJ's parents didnt know about what happend. Neither did AJ's ex wife and his kids.

I somehow pulled myself together and called both houses. AJ's parents were booking the next flight and so was AJ's ex.

My eyes were begining to flutter close as I felt a tug on my hand.

Snapping my head up, my eyes met a pair of tired blue ones.

"Youre awake."

AJ swallowed hard and looked around the room. He opened his mouth to talk, but closed it again. Pointing at the container of water, he motioned for me to pour him a cup. I did so and gently poured some in his mouth.

"What happened?" he croaked out. His voice sounded rough and tired.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

He paused for a moment. "I was getting in my car at the airport. My flight was delayed and I wanted to get home as fast as possible. I heard foot steps but didnt really think about them. I was putting my bags in the trunk and my head was slammed against the trunk. I tried to fight back but was hit with something like a bat or something like that. Next thing I knew I woke up in some warehouse annd that was pitch black. I managed to pull out my cell phone and dialed for an ambulance. Then I woke up here."

"I"m so sorry AJ! This is all my fault."

"What do you mean babe? Its not like you did this to me."

"No, but Randy did. And he did it because of me. If I never got involved with you, then you wouldnt be here right now."

AJ shook his head. "If we werent together, we wouldnt have a beautiful daughter and another daugher and son on the way. You and I would still be living our unhappy lives. I dont care what Randy does to me. I will never leave you or Maddie or those two babies. I love you too much for that."

"I we werent together then you wouldnt have to worry about what Randy would do to you."

"Micks, dont you get it? It wouldnt matter if I didnt have to worry about Randy Orton, because I wouldnt be happy. _You _make me happy. YOU do."

I could no longer contain my tears and they began to spill down my cheeks. I squeezed his hand and lightly kissed his forehead.

"So, what did the doctor say?"

Sitting back down, I flattened my shirt and took his hand back in mine. "Well, you got a broken wrist and leg. Some broken ribs and internal bleeding. You honstly look worse than it really is."

"How was the party?"

"Good. She got a lot of great gifts that I'm sure she will love to show you."

"How is Maddie doing with all this anyway?"

"Not too good. She really doesnt uderstand whats going on, she just knows that you were hurt. She cried for a while though. Mom finally got her to calm down when we got here."

AJ nodded and closed his eyes.

"Get some sleep, ok babe. You need some rest."

He once again nodded and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Randy's P.O.V

I wrapped my hands in tape and tried to stop my bleeding knuckles. I honestly couldnt believe what I had just done. I didnt mean to do it, it just happened.

I planned on going to AJ and threatening him to leave Mickie. I dug up some info on him that I thought I could use to make him leave. But when I saw him I just snapped.

The other day I saw Mickie and realised that she was once again pregnant.

That bastard got her pregnant again. I wouldnt stand for that. So when I saw him I knew what I had to do. I had to take him out.

After I attacked him in the parking lot, I drove him to an empty warehouse and I beat the hell out of him. He regained conciousness a couple of times and was muttering Mickie's name. That just got me more upset. When I had finished, I looked at what I had done.

A sence of something washed over me. What was that? Guilt? I think it was guilt. Did I feel bad for doing that to AJ?

No. That couldnt be it. I beat up several guys just for looking at Mickie when we were together. Now she and I arent together anymore and I felt bad for beating up AJ?

I felt so bad I even left his cell phone by his hand so he could call for help.

Shaking my head, I placed the ice pack on my hand.

There was no doubt Mickie would know that I was the one who did this. I needed to proove to her that it was for the best and that she needed me. I knew that if I got the chance to talk to her she would see that I was the one for her, not AJ. She would see that I was ment to be Maddie's dad and I was ment to raise her new baby. She would see all that. She had too.

And if she didnt see it willingly...

I would make her see it.

* * *

Mickie's P.O.V.

2 weeks later

My parents had gone home and had AJ's parents. They stayed by his side for the 2 weeks they were here and so did AJ's sons. They had clung on to me as well.

I was begining to leave Maddie with Traci and Frankie while I went to sit with AJ in the hospital.

He was slowly getting better. He was able to sit up and was getting more active.

My stomach kept growing and I was now a little over 8 months. AJ and I had been discussing names for the twins along with decorations for the nursey.

Friends had come and gone all wishing AJ the best of luck.

On a sunny Saturday afternoon I was locking up the house, ready to go and see AJ. Walking towards the car I heard someone cough behind me.

Turning around, my heart stopped beating almost instantly.

"Hello Mickie."

Randy.

* * *

**Oh shit. So it was Randy that hurt AJ.**

**What do you think Randy's gonna do now?**

**Did he really feel guilty for attacking AJ, or was it something else?**

**Tell me what you guys thought. REVIEW!-they are much loved!**

**Again I say, LETS GO HAWKS!**


	24. Chapter 24

Heyyy, here is chapter 24!

**There is one chapter left!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or TNA or the wrestlers**

**WARNING: Randy is a bit scary and crazy in this chapter**

* * *

Darkness. Thats what I was surrounded by. I had no idea where I was, and was terrified.

I silently cursed myself for letting this happen. When Randy had approached me by my car, I didnt run. I stood there. When he grabbed my arm, I didnt fight back. When he put me in the car, I didnt try and get out. I just sat there, frozen.

I guess I did all of that for the twins. I knew that if I didnt give him a reason to, Randy wouldnt hurt me. And I had to do what was best for my babies.

Randy drove me to a house that I didnt recognize.I wasnt really able to see much, it was getting darker by the minute. This must have been the house that he bought for him and Taylor. The entire ride, Randy was talking about our future together. He was talking about what we should name our kids, where we should move to, and what kids we wanted in the future. I sat there and silently nodded my head, not really listening.

Randy walked me into the house and sat me at the kitchen table. He made me a bowl of soup and gave me a glass of water. He sat across from me as I ate and smiled the whole time. When I was done, it was pitch black and Randy led me up to a bedroom. He opened the door and showed me around. He showed me the bathroom, where the towels were, how to use the tv, and everything else I needed to know. He said that he was going to stay in the room down the hall because he knew that I must not be 'in the mood' because I was pregnant. He turned the light off and walked down the hall.

Now I was lying on the bed, in the dark. I didnt have my phone because Randy took that when we got to the house. There were no phones in the room and I didnt see any downstairs either. I figured the doors were all locked, knowing Randy wouldnt risk the chance of me leaving.

I knew that AJ had to be wondering why didnt show up at the hospital. I also knew that Maddie and all of my friends must be worried too. I prayed that they knew it was Randy and the cops would know to come here, if this even was Randy's house.

Placing my hand on my stomach, I grimaced as one of the babies kicked. This was the type of moment that AJ loved. He loved feeling the babies kick and would smile like no other when they would.

I took in a deep breath as a sudden pain washed over me.

I was due soon, and my doctor said that I would be feeling false labor contractions. Hoping thats all they were I closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep. I wouldnt be able to do anything about getting away from Randy if I were tired.

I looked at the clock again and saw it read 12:39 am. Closing my eyes again I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**8 Hours Later**

"Wakey, wakey sunshine." I heard Randy's voice and my eyes wipped open. He was walking in the room with a tray of breakfast in his hands.

I sat up and watched as he walked over to me and placed the tray on the foot of the bed. He flashed me a smile and walked back towards the door.

"You know Randy, I really miss Maddie. I was hoping I could call her so I could tell her that?" Please say yes, please say yes.

He just sighed and opened the door. "Eat your food and shower." With that he was gone.

Standing up I rushed over to the window. Now that it was bright out and Randy wasnt breathing down my neck I was able to look at here I was. The beach was right outside, there wasnt anyone on it so I figured it wasnt near my house. There were houses on each side, so I should be able to sneak out and use their phone. I was planning on searching the house one more time just to make sure there wasnt a phone.

By 9 am I had showered and got re-dressed. I didnt eat because I didnt trust Randy. I knew I should eat for the babies, but I couldnt risk it. I grabbed my stomach as another false contraction hit me. They had been happening all day and I was really hoping these were just false.

I opened the door and walked down the hall and stairs. Randy was no where to be seen, I looked out the window and the car was gone, he must have left.

Running towards the door, I pulled on the handle. Locked. The back door, locked. I was trapped in the house. Or maybe not. I grabbed a chair and swung at the glass back door.

The glass shattered everywhere and I carefully ducked through the hole. I sprinted to the next door house and banged on the door. No answer. I ran to the next house. No answer. Where the hell was everyone?

I tried one more house.

"Can I help you?" Thank god. It was an elderly woman.

"Yes. I need to use your phone please."

The woman eyed me suspisiously and reluctantly allowed me in. I ran to the phone and dialed AJ's number.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Come on, answer! ANSWER!"

"Hello?"

Thank god. "AJ?"

"Mickie where the hell are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Randy grabbed me outside the house. I have no idea where I am." I realised I could ask the woman where I was, but when I turned around she was gone. She was replaced by Randy. I dropped the phone on the table, but didnt hang it up.

"Well, you made quite the mess over at the house. Why would you do that? And who are you calling?"

Crap. What do I say? "I was looking for you. I went downstairs and noticed you were gone. I got scared and came over here. I was calling you."

"Really?"

I nodded. Please believe me.

"Alright, then lets get back." As I followed him out the door I saw the woman reappear and looked at her with pleading eyes. Before I filed down the stairs, I looked over my shoulder and saw her go to the phone and begin to talk in a hushed tone. I prayed she was telling AJ where we were so he could send the police.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, Randy smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He led me to the house and walked behind me as I entered the house. I walked to the kitchen and sat at the table, looking at the mess I made with the door.

"I'm going to call someone to fix this tomorrow, for now I'm going to cover it up with cardboard. You didnt hurt yourself did you? There was a lot of glass." He walked over to me and scanned my body, looking for injuries.

I watched as his eyes landed on my shoulder. His eyes widened and hands went to it. "I'll clean this up."

What was he talking about? I looked at my shoulder and saw it was bleeding, caused by the deep gash. I must have cut myself when I was walking out the door. I hadnt even noticed.

Randy returned and bandaged my shoulder. "I went somewhere special today. Thats why I was gone. I got you something, want to see what it is?"

I nodded and he walked to the room just outside the kitchen. He returned moments later.

"Maddie!" I gasped. He had my baby! "Randy, how did you get her?"

"The people you left her with are very unresponsible. The man left this morning with his gym bag, and the woman left her in her high chair in order to go to the bathroom. Thats when I took her. We should never leave her with them again. Who would leave her alone? Something could have happened to our daughter!"

I pulled Maddie in my arms and scanned her for any harm. She seemed ok. I was so busy worrying about Maddie it took me a moment to realise what he said.

_We _should never leave her with them._ Our_ daughter. It was only then I noticed that he had been saying things like that all day and last night.

He snapped. He really believed that we were going to be together and that Maddie was his daughter.

"Come on. Lets eat. I picked up something on the way home." I could only nod in response. I slowly slid down in a chair and clutched Maddie close to me.

"Mamma, want daddy."

"So do I baby, but right now we have to stay here. You have to be a very good girl for mommy, can you do that?"

She nooded and nuzzled her head into my neck. I clutched her head and held her closer than before. I had to get us out of here. Soon.

* * *

AJ's P.O.V

It had been an hour since Mickie called me and I was getting nervous. She stopped talking abruptly and then some woman got on the phone. I begged her to tell me where they were, but she kept saying that she couldnt tell me.

15 minutes after the call, Traci rushed in my room, in tears saying that Maddie was gone. That got me terrified, until I realised that Randy must have taken her. And Randy also took Mickie, which meant that at least they were together, and Mickie would make sure she was ok.

Now I was lying in bed, trying to think of what to do. The police were already looking for Randy. I told them that he owned a house out here, but when they looked, nothing came up in his name. That means that he might not even own the house.

I shot up, and winced at the pain as a thought popped into my head.

I slighltly leaned forward more and reached for the phone. Picking up the reciever, I dialed.

"Hello?" the naisly voice on the other line said.

"Taylor? It's AJ." I sighed, "I need your help."

* * *

Mickie's P.O.V

It was getting dark out as I laid Maddie on the bed. She had fallen asleep and I wanted her to stay that way. I didnt want her to wake up and have to interact with Randy. He was already scaring her.

I sat down beside her and pushed her hair back, out of her face. After we 'ate' (which I really didnt. I pushed the food around to make it look like I ate. I still didnt trust anything Randy gave me.) Randy made the three of us gather around the tv and watch a movie. He called it 'family bonding'. He talked about how we needed to do it with our new baby too. I once again could only nod.

We sat there in silence and watched the tv. I was lucky. I hadnt had anymore labor pains, and I hoped I didnt get anymore.

Now, Maddie and I were in the bedroom, trying to get some rest. I heard footsteps coming towards the door and sat back up.

"Hey. Good she's asleep, she seemed really tired before."

"Yep." I huddled closer to Maddie, protecting her.

He began packing a bag full of clothes that I had never seen before. "What are you doing?"

"Packing. Tomorrow we're heading back upto St. Louis."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I was kinda hoping to get some sleep." I hoped he would take the hint and leave.

He did. He stopped packing, walked over towards me and kissed my forehead.

I had to hold in my vomit. He then walked back out the door and I rushed to the bathroom. Turning on the sink, I tried to scrub away the feeling of his lips on my forehead.

4 hours later.

I was jolted awake by Randy rushing into the room.

"Get up. Get her up, now!"

I looked at the clock. 2:00 am.

"Whats going on?"

"Get her NOW!" He screamed at me, turning back to the window he was looking out. I scooped Maddie up in my arms.

His screaming woke her up and she began to cry.

I looked over at Randy and saw a pair of lights go past the house.

Was someone here?

Randy ran over to me and roughly grabbed my arm, pulling me off the bed.

"OW! Randy you're hurting me." He didnt listen. He instead grabbed the bag he packed earlier and pulled me out the door and down the stairs. We reached the bottom when the door swung open.

"AJ!" He found us. But how? Why him? He was supposed to still be in the hospital. He was leaning on a crutch and his arm was against his body.

AJ stepped forward but stopped whene Randy pulled something from his jeans. It was a gun, and he pointed it at AJ.

"Oh my god!" I whispered. Maddie was still crying and Randy was screaming at me to shut her up. I saw the worried look in AJ's eyes as he watched me and Maddie in Randy's grasp.

"Randy, let them go. Please." AJ pleaded,

"No. They're mine. They were always mine and will always be mine. Isnt that right baby."

Taking a deep breath I said, "Yes. Thats right. You and I belong together."

"Yeah. We do. And theres only one thing standing in our way. But dont worry, he wont be there for long."

"Randy, please-" AJ began, but was cut off.

BANG! A shot rang through the air, and my eyes widened in horror.

* * *

**OOOOHHHH! Cliffhangers suck!**

**I think I have been pretty good about not doing cliffy's, but this one was needed.**

**What happened? Is AJ ok? What about Mickie? Is she ok? How creepy was Randy on a scale 1-10? **

**Tell me in REVIEWS!-They are MUCH LOVED!**

**The next chapter is the last!**


	25. Chapter 25

Here it is, the last chapter.

**I had a lot of fun writing this story and want to thank everyone who reviewed!**

**So, we left with a huge cliffy before...lets see where it lead to.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or TNA or the wrestlers**

**PS Hawks game tonight!**

* * *

Blood. Everywhere. It was on the floor and on the stairs behind me. I felt Randy's grip on my waist loosen and watched him collapse on the floor.

There was blood seaping through his t-shirt and his eyes were closed. He was shot. Randy was shot. But how?

The same time that Randy fell to the floor, a sharp pain rushed through my body.

I looked up at AJ with wide eyes, and my mouth wide open. Maddie was screaming louder than before, and I was scared maybe the gun shot was too loud for the ears.

I felt myself being pulled away from Randy's almost lifeless body.

Everything was a blurr. I was pulled outside and I saw red and blue flashing lights everywhere. Police officers were running from their cars to the house, and I wondered when they got there. Did they shoot Randy? Was he alive? Where was AJ? Was he ok? When I looked at him before he seemed ok, but where was he now?

Maddie was tugged out of my arms by a medic. I opend my mouth to protest, but no words came out.

Another pain shot through my body, and I felt a rush of water between my legs.

Thats when it all went black.

* * *

White. I hate the color white. Always have and always will.

The fact that hospitals are usually white is probably the reason I hate them so much. That and the fact that I had spent so much time here.

I was laying in a bed that was uncomfortable, with needles and cords attached to me.

Apparently, I was in labor. And I was scared.

AJ wasnt here, and I was getting closer and closer to having the babies. I has knocked out when I had Maddie, so I didnt know what to expect during the labor. I was scared of the pain and I was scared of what could happen, I just wanted AJ there with me.

He was ok. I made sure to ask the doctors that the second I woke up. Apparently he was just finishing up with the police and making sure that Maddie was ok, which she was.

She was in shock, as was I. For her it was more just the loud gunshot, and it scared her. For me it was the fact that Randy was shot, and possible killed while standing right next to me. I didnt even know if he was alive.

Another contraction hit, as the door opened. AJ hobbled in and my heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, baby. Are you ok? Is there anything I could get for you?" he rushed over to me.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?"

He nodded. "I dont know why you should be worried about me. You were the one that was kidnapped, the one who was held captive and the one that is in labor."

"I'm fine really. Just in a little pain because of the labor. But Randy really didnt do anything to me. He was just..."

"Just what?"

"It was like he was convinced that we were together. He kept saying we were going somewhere and was talking about mine and his future. He was even saying that Maddie was his daughter. That scared me."

AJ stayed silent. "How is he?" I know I hated Randy, but I didnt want him to die.

"He's alive. The bullet hit him in the shoulder, and didnt hit any major arteries or veins. Right now he's handcuffed to his bed down on the second level, with a guard watching him. When the doctors release him, he's going to be taken straight to the prision and will be held their before trial."

I nodded, as another contraction hit. I clutched AJ's hand and squeezed.

When it passed, I asked the question that had been on my mind since he arrived at the house. "How'd you know where to go?"

"Taylor."

What the hell?

AJ read my mind and continued. "Since they spent so much time together, I thought that she might know where he would go. I asked her where she thought, and I convinced her to tell me."

"Well, she learned how to do something nic-OWWWW!" Those damn contractions.

A doctor walked in and looked at the machines I was hooked to. "Well Mickie, it looks like you're about ready to push. You ready for that?"

"Do I have a choice?"

She chuckled, "No, I'm sorry, you dont."

A nurse walked in and set up a table of tools. I looked up at AJ, and he kissed my forehead.

"You ready Mickie?"

I nodded and began to push. HOLY CRAP that hurt!

"Good. One more time on three. One, Two, Three, PUSH!"

I did. AJ clutched my hand and quietly cheered me on.

"I hate you for this, you know that right?" I muttered, while pushing.

"Thats what they all say." AJ laughed.

"Whatever." I growled.

"I can see the head of baby number one. One more push and it should be out. Push Mickie, push."

With one more push, a high pitched sream filled the room.

"Its a boy." The doctor said. She cut the coard and handed the baby to the nurses to get cleaned up.

"One more push and you're little girl will be here. One, two, three PUSH!"

A few moments later another scream was heard and the doctor was cutting the cord that attached me to my daughter. The nurse began cleaning up her, and continued with our son.

AJ kissed my forehead and whiepered 'I love you' in my ear. I whispered it back as the nurse walked back over with twins. She handed the baby boy to me first and the girl second. I held both of them in my arms and AJ looked down at me and them, smiling.

* * *

Traci, Kaz and all the rest of our friends filed into the room. Traci was carrying Maddie in her arms and everyone was smiling at AJ and I.

"You look so cute!" Christy squeeled.

"What did you name them?" Kaz asked, looking over my shoulder at the twins.

"Well," I began. "This is Arley Marie." I pointed our daugher.

"And this, is Noah Michael." AJ said, pointing at our son.

"They are so cute!" Christy squeeled again. We all laughed as Maddie shushed her.

"You wake babies!"

"Sorry." Christy instantly quieted.

I looked at Traci, with questioning eyes. I hadnt talked to her since Maddie's party, when she said that she might be pregnant. I never found out the results.

Traci knew why I was looking at her and smiled.

"Everyone, I know that this is Mickie and AJ's moment, but I have something that I really need to say." She paused. "I'm pregnant!"

"I knew it!" I yelled. I was so happy for her.

"Theres more." Kaz said.

"More?"

"Yeah, Frankie proposed!" Traci held out her hand, showing off her new engagement ring!

"Oh my god! You sooooo stole my moment. B-i-t-c-h." I said in a joking matter.

I looked around the room at all my friends and their smiling faces. Then I looked at AJ, and our kids. This was the life. It was the life that I had always wanted.

I couldnt be any more happy.

* * *

A year later, Maddie was 2 and the twins 1.

Traci and Frankie were married and the proud parents of a little girl, Sandra Alexis. She was the cutest baby that I had seen since my kids were born.

Life had been pretty calm and uneventful since I had the twins.

Taylor had gotten married to an Orlando school teacher. She seems like she had really changed. She's the stepmom to her husbands kids, and has prooved that she wasnt as big of a crazy bitch that we thought.

Randy on the other hand, things havent been so good for him. He was put on trial for stalking, kidnapping, and intent to kill. He pleaded guilty due to reason of insanity. And he was sentenced to 5 years in prison, with possibility of parol in 3. However, when he released he was banned from coming anywhere near me, the twins, Maddie or AJ. If he did, he would violate parole and be sent back to prison.

The reason for the insanity plea you ask? Well it turns out, I was right Randy snapped. The thought of loosing one of the only staples in his life (me) caused his mind to snap. He truly believed that I was still his, and he would have done anything to have me.

I was just happy that it was all over.

AJ and I were still living in Florida, and he was still in TNA. I was contomplating whether or not I would begin to wrestler there too, since I was offered a contract. I missed the ring, but I wanted to be with my kids.

Speaking of them, they're perfect. Maddie is one of the smartest and most active 2 year olds you could ever meet.

The twins were just the same. Arley was proving already that she was destined to be a wrestler. She was constantly tackling her sister and brother. It was actually really fun to watch.

Oh and one more thing...I'm pregnant again! With triplets! Haha, no just kidding. It's a baby boy.

What we name the him is undecided at the moment, but all that matters is that he is healthy, and makes this family whole.

I was happy. I really was happy.

* * *

**I had some issues writing the end, but think it turned out ok.**

**This is the end of Shattered Hearts. Like I said before I loved writing this and appreciate all the reviews.**

**You can go on my profile and see a list of stories I will be writing. I have 2 that I started and want to finish, but then I will start writing stories off the list. **

**Tell me what stories you want me to write after Charmed Love and Torn Between Two Lovers, those are next.**

**Again THANK YOU for all the reviews!**

**~~SoliePower **


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys, SoliePower here.

So, lately I have had an urge to do a sequel to Shattered Hearts. I have some ideas on what would happen in it, but I want to get your opinions.

Should I do a sequel to Shattered Hearts, or should I focus on my other stories?

I am going to put a poll up on my page, so you can answer there or you could answer in reviews.

If you think I should do a sequel, I will. Like I said I have a lot of ideas for the story.

Also…..I was planning on doing a new story, called When It All Falls Apart. I have the first chapter uploaded, its kind of like a preview chapter. Could you guys read it and tell me what you think? It would be much loved.

****Vote on the poll or REVIEW!

Should there be a Shattered Hearts sequel?

~ SoliePower A.K.A Megan


End file.
